Payphone
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: Blaine's life is at an all time low, can a chance encounter at a busted payphone change his fate?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is a future AU based on the song Payphone by Maroon 5. The first song used is Darren Criss's I Still Think from Little White Lie, the second is I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables. I don't own Glee, or any of the three songs but I do love them. Please enjoy and review. **

**Payphone**

**By: Actresswithoutastage**

**Chapter 1**

"Whiskey and Coke, please." Blaine Anderson said as he sat down heavily on the bar stool. He spent a lot more time in bars than he ever remembered. He'd come in at around 9:00 order a whiskey and coke and nurse it as he brooded. Occasionally a guy would come up and offer to buy him a drink and even more rarely he would let them.

On these occasions he would wake up in some strangers apartment, remembering most of the night but not the stranger's name. He'd sneek out, go home, shower, and go to work. More often than not though, he went home—if one could call the crappy faculty housing apartment home—and not sleep.

He had chosen a different bar tonight, tired of running into his students at Sidelines, a sports bar right next to campus. This one was called Roosevelt's and was much quieter than Sidelines, though no less packed. It seemed to cater to an older crowd and was filled mostly with businessmen and NYU faculty. You could hear the radio, tuned to some top 40 station, over the barroom chatter.

He had been there two hours and had uncharacteristically ordered another drink, then another, then another. He deserved it, he reasoned. His life was falling apart and even if it wasn't, he no longer had anyone to share it with. He was well on his way to hammered when someone sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." the man said. His voice was soft, almost angelic and, much as he didn't want to, Blaine looked up.

What greeted him was perfectly coifed chestnut hair, flawless pale skin, and the most vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen. "Blaine." he mumbled and looked down again.

This guy didn't look like the anonymous sex type and he wasn't in the mood anyway.

"I've never seen you here before. Do you live in New York?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and was about to tell the other man to go away when he caught the music on the radio. He froze.

_And now, how we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn__'__t seem like that should be enough, _

_But the world will roll their eyes _

_But I still think_

_I still think that we're in love_

"Oh, my god I hate this song. Something about that guy's voice gets on my nerves." Kurt declared wrinkling his upturned nose.

_I don__'__t play much_

_But I do enjoy having the ball in my court _

_And once more I like playing for love_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine said and ran out the door.

Kurt watched the curly headed man run out of the bar with a concerned look. He had, in truth, been watching Blaine all night and thought he looked sad. Thinking he might cheer him up, he had gone over to talk to him, but he didn't think he had gotten anywhere.

With a sigh, he turned in his seat and ordered another drink. When it arrived, he lifted it to his lips and looked over to find that Blaine had left his jacket on the back of his chair. It was pouring down rain outside. Kurt sat down his drink and grabbed the jacket, hoping he could catch the other man.

Blaine couldn't breathe, he looked wildly around the street, hoping for a taxi but it was empty. He couldn't drive home. He'd just have to call Tina. He knew how much his secretary hated picking him up in the middle of the night but she always insisted she'd rather do so than have him drive drunk.

He pulled out his cell phone. Dead. "DAMNIT!" he shouted, kicking at nothing and looking around again.

The street was still empty, but a few steps away from the bar was a phone booth. He didn't think they still had those things anymore. He shrugged and stepped in, dropping some change from his pocket and lifted the receiver. Silence greeted him. The payphone was busted as well.

He threw the receiver and slammed his fist against the wall of the booth, his head bowed. Without warning, he began to sob and slid to the floor. Soaking wet and crying in a phone booth. Yep, that seemed about right.

A faint knock sounded and Blaine looked up to see a blurry figure standing outside.

"It's broken!" he shouted "Leave me alone!"

"Um, Blaine? It's Kurt. From the bar? You left your jacket..." Kurt's voice trailed off. After a silence so long, Kurt didn't think the other man was going to respond, the accordion door opened.

Blaine was still sitting on the floor of the phone booth. And, Kurt realized with alarm, crying. Without a word, he stepped in, closed the door and sat down opposite Blaine, handing him his jacket.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really." Blaine replied, then a second later, "That song on the radio? The one you hate? That's mine. I wrote it and that...bastard stole it."

"_You _wrote I Still Think?" Kurt asked. This guy must be pretty far gone.

"Yep. You don't believe me. That's okay, I doubt anyone will. Want to know the worst part?" he asked and didn't wait for a response before going on. "The worst part is that I wrote it about him."

Kurt was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked. Standing up and holding out a hand as he did so.

"Yes, but I don't want you to-"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to do it, Blaine." Kurt interrupted, his hand still extended.

Finally, Blaine took it and allowed Kurt to haul him to his feet. With the taller man's arm around him for support, they walked to a black SUV. Kurt helped him into the passenger seat and then got in himself.

"Okay were to?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of what Blaine recognized as a song from Les Misérables.

"Um, the SUNY campus." he said.

"You go to school there?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head

"No, I'm a professor. Music theory. I am staying in the on campus apartments."

"Oh, okay." Kurt set his GPS and began to hum as he pulled off the curb, then to sing.

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine murmured reverently. He had never heard a voice so pure and clear.

"Thank you." said Kurt, his pale cheeks turning pink. "Is this it?"

They had stopped right in front of the plain brick building that had served as Blaine's home for nearly a month. "Yeah." he said. He tripped getting out of the car and nearly fell on his face.

"Maybe I should help you into your place." said Kurt, almost wanting to laugh.

Kurt got out of the car and helped Blaine out of it and to the door. "Where are your keys?" he asked.

"In my pocket." Without a word, Kurt reached into the pocket of Blaine's soaked jeans and pulled out his keys. Once the door was open they stepped inside the dark apartment, Kurt was thankful that Blaine didn't live on the second floor.

Blaine seemed a bit steadier as he gently shrugged off Kurt's arm and turned on the light, flooding the living room with bright florescence causing both men to wince.

"Thanks for your help." Blaine said, clearly intending on dismissing him.

"I'm not done yet." Kurt said. "Where is your bedroom?"

"Um through there," Blaine said, confused. What was this strange boy up to?

Blaine led the way to his bedroom.

Kurt immediately sought out the light and turned it on. "On the bed." he ordered

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked

"Helping my drunk friend get into bed." Kurt said with a kind smile. Blaine wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone smile at him like that.

Kurt had made astonishingly quick work of Blaine's shoes and suit jacket.

"I didn't even notice you taking those off." he said. "I didn't think I was that drunk."

Kurt laughed "I work on a costume crew. I do quick changes for a living." Kurt reached up and untied Blaine's tie with nimble fingers. "I don't think I have ever done this to a person in private that I didn't intend to sleep with." he mused.

"You don't intend to sleep with me?" Blaine asked flashing Kurt a mock disappointed look.

Kurt laughed and swatted him in the chest. "I don't sleep with drunk guys. Not unless I am drunk too anyway. Much more fun that way."

Blaine smiled, the first time he had done so in a long time.

"Wow," said Kurt, slightly breathless "That's some smile you have. You should do that more often."

They looked at each other for a long moment before they heard a loud clattering sound on the roof.

"Hail" Blaine said simply, "You're not going anywhere in this. You can stay here."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Kurt if you hadn't followed me out of that bar I would probably still be crying in a phone booth. Consider it a thank you." Blaine smiled again, but this one didn't quite reach his eyes. "There's a futon in the living room, blankets in the hall closet. Mom is always afraid I don't have enough blankets. She's from Florida so she's always cold..."

Kurt had a distracted look.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm drunk."

"Huh? No, I wasn't-I'm sorry, I just zoned out. Thank you for letting me stay here.'

"You're welcome." With that, Kurt left, closing the bedroom door behind him. He found the blankets and arranged the futon the way he wanted it and was soon asleep.

The next morning, Kurt was awakened at dawn by the light streaming through the front window. Unwilling to lay in bed until Blaine got up, he began to explore the rest of the house.

The kitchen was small, hardly anything in the cabinets or fridge. The bathroom was equally tiny and ill-equipped. There was one more door in the hall besides the one that led to Blaine's bedroom. Assuming he would find an office, Kurt opened the door.

Inside was what appeared to be a studio. A keyboard, guitar and violin were set around the edges of the room. A desk was set up with a computer that Kurt was sure contained serious music editing software. Stacks of papers and binders were everywhere and in the center of the room was a chair and music stand. Kurt began looking at the stacks of papers, which turned out to be sheet music, all of it handwritten.

"Kurt?" a drowsy voice asked from the doorway.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I woke up and you were still asleep and I started looking around and-"

"It's fine, I was just surprised. Do you want breakfast? I don't have anything here but we could go out."

"You really did write I Still Think didn't you?" Kurt said rather than answer.

"Yes. Breakfast?" Blaine said, he was avoiding the topic now that he was sober, making Kurt all the more curious.

"Sure." he said and followed Blaine out of the room. He didn't even know this man's last name but he had never been more intrigued by anyone in his life. The mystery of Blaine was one he was determined to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have gotten such a great response to this fic! Thank you to every one who added it to their alerts and or reviewed. I should have chapter three up either by the end of this week or the beginning of the next. I hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming because I love feedback. no songs in this chapter and I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 2**

"You can have the shower first." Blaine said as he headed down the hallway. "I can throw your clothes in the dryer for a few minutes."

"Thanks." Kurt replied shyly. He was convinced he had done something wrong by going into Blaine's music room, but Blaine didn't seem to be mad. Maybe there were painful memories attached to the room, he postulated as he entered the bathroom and made do with Blaine's discount shampoo and conditioner and bar soap. By the time he stepped out his clothes were gone. He hadn't even heard Blaine come in.

He wandered out into the hall with the towel wrapped around his waist. He finally found Blaine standing in front of what Kurt had taken for a closet in the living room, which was open to a washer and dryer.

"Hi." Blaine said trying not to stare at Kurt's exposed skin and failing. "These are almost done. I'm going to go shower." he mumbled walking quickly out of the room.

In the shower at last, he sighed and closed his eyes. It had clearly been too long if he couldn't keep from leering at a man who deserved a lot better than that. What was the matter with him?

The image of Kurt standing in his living room in nothing but a towel came to him unbidden and he felt himself get hard. Suddenly the temperature in the already steamy bathroom shot up a few degrees, or at least it seemed to. Knowing he couldn't go out there like this he curled his fist around his erection, pumping it slowly, the hot water making the movement easier.

He then gave his imagination full power, breathing becoming short and heavy. The breathing became moans and Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he came. He leaned back against the shower wall for a few seconds, attempting to collect himself. Finally, he got out and dried off and headed to his room to dress.

By the time he got out, Kurt had mercifully already dressed and sitting on the couch, somehow looking just as put together as he had at the bar last night.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He found it difficult to look Kurt in the eye.

"Yeah, I want to see how my baby faired in the storm last night anyway." Kurt said and sashayed out the door.

Blaine stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if he had actually just heard Kurt refer to his car as his baby. He shook his head and followed the other man outside where he was closely inspecting his SUV.

"Must not have hailed here long. There's only a couple of dings so I can fix it myself."

"You can what?" Blaine asked.

"My dad owns and auto shop and I used to work there over the summer when I was in high school. We didn't do much body work but I can handle this."

Blaine blinked slowly, thinking of how Kurt must look in greasy coveralls then shook himself. He needed to be medicated.

"Would it be okay if we went to get your car first. I have a matinee and I need to be there at noon." Kurt asked, looking uncomfortable. He probably wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine mumbled and got in the car.

"So, what's good to eat in this part of town?" Kurt asked cheerfully as they headed to Roosevelt's to pick up the car he prayed hadn't been towed.

"My favorite is this little dinner called Sandy's. The guy who runs it...well he's insane but the food is incredible." Blaine enthused as they neared the bar.

To his relief, the little red Corolla was sitting in the parking lot, the only one left. Kurt parked next to it. "Just follow me okay?" Blaine said as he got out of the car.

"Okie-dokie." Kurt replied brightly.

Blaine shook his head at the phrase and moved to his own car. He spent the whole ride thinking about Kurt. He didn't even know the man's last name, but the more he learned about him, the more he became curious about him.

Curiosity had gone the way of his creativity in the months since his life had fallen apart and wonder had become a strange concept. Maybe he should stop acting like a creep and try to keep Kurt around a while.

When they arrived at the diner Blaine led Kurt to his usual booth and stared at each other for a few seconds.

It was Kurt who broke the silence. "I just realized I don't know your last name." he said, the look of alarm on his face almost comical.

Blaine smiled. "It's Anderson."

"Anderson." Kurt repeated. "Mine's Hummel. I feel better. Is that old fashioned?"

"Not really, I was thinking about that on the way over here actually."

"Good, I-"

Kurt was interrupted by the arrival of a man with round features and grease stained apron. "Ahh, young professor Anderson, just here for the awkward morning after conversation or are you two actually going to eat something."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Good morning Sandy. Kurt this is Sandy Ryerson, he owns the place."

"Nice. To meet you." said Kurt offering his hand which Sandy took in a too loose grip.

"What can I get you two?" Sandy asked pulling an order booklet and pen from his apron.

They placed their orders quickly, Kurt taking all of Blaine's recommendations, and Sandy wandered away with a wink.

"He's...different." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah. I worked here when I was in school. He's not a boring boss, that's for sure."

Kurt fought to keep a neutral expression. This was the first bit of personal information that Blaine had given him without alcoholic lubrication. "Did you go to school at SUNY?" he asked

"No, NYU. What about you?" He asked.

"Um, NYADA." Kurt said, unable to keep the look of pride off his face. "I was the lead in the final production and it's what got me the job as a dresser...and I'm bragging and talking about myself like an asshole. Sorry." He flashed the other man a self-deprecating look.

Blaine smiled again and stopped breathing. "You're fine. You're proud of your accomplishments, there's no shame in that." he said.

Once their food arrived it took them both twice as long to eat because the conversation was non-stop.

Blaine gave up no more about himself and Kurt didn't ask but they covered just about every other topic; movies, books, current events, the food...everything.

Kurt glanced at his phone and gasped "Damnit! I have to go." he said and looked up at Blaine apologetically. "Work. Can I...can I see you again?" Kurt braced himself for rejection; that was what he got most of the time.

"Yeah, definitely." Blaine said, smiling again. Kurt had a feeling those smiles were going to be the end of him. They quickly traded numbers and promised to text each other and then Kurt ran out the door.

Blaine watched Kurt as he half jogged toward his car and smiled to himself. Kurt wanted to see him again. Maybe his luck was taking a turn for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay folks this is chapter three. Thank you all so much for all the feedback I have been getting for this fic! I adore reviews so by all means, keep them coming! Um, a lot of fluff in this chapter, plus me getting to draw from my theater background. I hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own glee. **

**Chapter 3**

"It's about time!" Came a female voice to Kurt's left as he rushed through the stage door. He was only a minute or two late but that wouldn't matter to the owner of the voice. "I thought you weren't going to show up and I was going to have to let Creepy Jacob help me with my costumes." Rachel Barry grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him toward the dressing room.

"You're being dramatic, Rachel. I'm two minutes late. Besides, Jacob is not that bad."

"He took my underwear out of my dressing room, Kurt." She said with an appalled expression.

"We never proved that was him." Kurt said mildly.

Rachel shot him a dubious look. "Where were you last night? And don't tell me home because I would have heard you come in."

Kurt sat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair, which was starting to feel dry from Blaine's shampoo. Slowly, he began to tell Rachel what had happened at Roosevelt's. He found himself editing the story, leaving out how upset Blaine had been and the part about the song. He felt the need to protect Blaine's privacy somehow. When he finished, he got the expected reaction from Rachel.

"That is so romantic." She said with a sigh. "So when are you seeing him again?"

"Um…we didn't discuss that. We just exchanged numbers." He said. He was very done talking about this. He loved Rachel like a sister, but sometimes she was a lot to take, particularly when his mind kept drifting to last night. "We need to get you into your first costume." He said and grabbed it from the rack in her dressing room.

Once she was dressed, they headed to the makeup room. While Rachel was getting her makeup and hair done, Kurt went around to the other actors, doing up buttons, repairing rips and fallen hems, and, in one case, helping an actress apply duct tape to the undersides of her breasts.

An hour later, the show began and Kurt took up his usual position in the wings and waited for his first cue. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't resist turning his phone on for a few minutes to check his messages. After a few seconds, an alert popped up on the screen telling him he had three new messages. One was from Carol, telling him good show, she never forgot. There were two from Blaine.

Kurt's heart sped up as he opened them.

_Okay this is lame, and you are probably already at work, but I couldn't wait any longer. Hi._

And then the next one

_I should have told you good show I guess…except you might not get this until after. But good show anyway. _

Kurt smiled. Blaine was kind of a dork, but he was surprised he knew to say 'good show' instead of 'good luck.'

As much as he wanted to answer, the stage manager was already complaining about the buzzing over the wireless system and his cue was coming up. He quickly turned his phone back off and shoved it in his pocket. Rachel came careening around the corner, kicking off her shoes as she went.

"How many times have I told you not to kick your shoes everywhere?" he hissed as he helped her out of one dress and into another in a matter of 20 seconds.

"Sorry." She said breathlessly "Panicked. So nervous today." Kurt knelt down and buckled her shoes.

"You're all set." He said and then into the boom mic at his mouth, "We're ready."

Rachel took off to get into place and Kurt was once again alone with his thoughts.

….

Blaine drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. He had been grading papers for nearly three hours and he had gotten nowhere. He had checked his phone seventeen times since he'd sent Kurt that last text and had to force himself not to send him another one. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't behaved this way since he was in high school. Despite the fact that he had been waiting for it, when his text message tone went off he jumped and his pen went flying. Rather than retrieve it he grabbed his phone with shaking hands.

_You aren't lame. If I hadn't been at work, I would have already texted you too. _

He took a deep breath and responded, unable to keep the grin from spreading across his face.

**Good to know. How was the show? What show are you doing anyway? I feel like I should already know that. **

_Lol, it was great, thanks for the 'good show' by the way. It's a musical. The Last Five Years? _

Blaine grinned

**I know that show "Jamie is over and Jamie is gone…" My sister-in-law loves it. **

_Sister-in-law?_

**Yeah. My bother met her in acting class. We bonded through show tunes. **

_The plot thickens You could bring her to the show sometime if you want. I could even get you comp tickets. I know a guy. ;-)_

**You know a guy? Does he happen to be tall, well-dressed and gorgeous? Because I think we know the same guy…**

Blaine held his breath as he pressed send, he couldn't believe he'd just said that. It was too bold. Kurt wasn't going to respond. But after what felt like an eternity, he did.

_Haha, you must know a different guy, mine's just skinny and pale…well-dressed though__,__ and he would like to take you to lunch. Tomorrow, 1:00?_

Blaine released the breath he had forgotten he'd been holding and answered immediately.

**I think I can manage that. **

_Great! I'll pick you up._

….

Kurt thought he had played that pretty cool considering he had been shaking like a leaf the whole time. He scrolled back through the texts until he found the one he had already read six times. "…tall, well dressed and gorgeous" Blaine thought he was gorgeous...no one had ever called him that in his whole life. Well not anyone who counted, anyway. Rachel said it all the time and so did Carol, but he always assumed they were being nice. He had been instantly drawn to Blaine and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. He sat there for several seconds, lost in thought. Suddenly he jumped out of the chair.

"Rachel!" he shouted. The petite girl came running from her bedroom. "What is it?" she said in alarm.

"I have a date and I don't know what to wear." He said.

Rachel struggled to keep her mouth from falling open. Kurt Hummel had never _not_ known what to wear. "Well we'd better start working on it then." She said, taking him by the hand.

He let her lead him to his own bedroom with a dazed expression. Years of performing and he had never been this nervous about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys. My laptop gave up on life and was in the shop for-freakin-ever, but I am back in business now so the updates should be coming regularly again from now on. There will be a short author's note afterward to explain what the Italian phrases are supposed to mean. I used Google Translate so they may not be right. If they aren't and you know it, then tell me and I will fix it. Thanks for your patience, enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 4**

Noon the next day found Blaine already dressed for his date and pacing his living room nervously. He hadn't been on a date since his sophomore year of college and he had no idea how to act. He had changed clothes three times and had spent much more time than was necessary making sure his unruly curls were in place.

In the middle of what must have been his hundredth circuit around the room, Blaine's phone went off in his pocket, causing him to jump out of his skin. He pulled it out and read the caller ID readout.

_Incoming Call_

_Mike Chang_

Blaine smiled despite his nervousness and answered his former roommate's call.

"Hey, Mikey." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Stop pacing." Mike said by way of response. "You're going to be fine."

"Who said I was—?" Blaine began defensively.

"Blaine, we've been friends almost six years. I know you." Mike said, his tone was slightly amused.

"Good point. Mikey, I haven't been on a date since…a while. I don't know how to act." Blaine groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"Just be yourself, dude. You're the most charming guy I know. Plus, I think you've already won this guy over if he's inviting you to lunch."

Blaine heard the sounds of an engine outside. "That's him. I've got to go." He said nervously. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. Seatbelts and condoms, bro." said Mike and hung up just as a knock sounded at the door.

Blaine jumped up and smoothed his hair hastily before opening the door.

Kurt stood on the doorstep, a smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

Blaine could do nothing but stare for a few seconds. Kurt looked fantastic. His perfect hair gleamed in the sunlight and his clothes, which were clearly designer, were cut to perfection.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, let's go." He stammered.

They headed out to the car and Blaine noticed the tiny dents from the hail storm still in the hood.

"Haven't fixed your car yet?" he asked, hoping it sounded conversational rather than accusatory.

"No, not yet." He said brightly. "I'll have to wait until I go home for a visit. We have a break between this and our summer shows so I usually pop in for a week."

The topic of Kurt's family carried the conversation until he pulled onto the street.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Where did you grow up?"

"Um, Westerville, actually. Not too far from you." He said shortly.

"Oh, wow. Small world. So you went to Westerville High?"

"Dalton."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "We competed against your glee club!" he said excitedly.

"Wait a minute, you were in New Directions?" Blaine said incredulously. New Directions kicked their butts every year.

"You were a Warbler?" Kurt asked.

They were still swapping show choir war stories when they reached the restaurant. It was a tiny Italian place that Blaine had never seen before.

"I just love Italian food." Kurt gushed.

Blaine made to get out of the car as he started to respond, but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Kurt nearly screamed. "Don't move." He jumped out of the car and came around to the passenger side and opened Blaine's door with a sweeping bow. "Proprio in questo modo, signore." He said with an impish grin.

Blaine tried not to laugh at his accent. "You speak Italian?" he asked.

Kurt giggled. "God, no. I speak French. Rachel and I went to Rome the summer before our last year of college. I learned to say that, 'Where's the men's room?', and a few dirty words. I always thought it was a beautiful language, though."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Parole, in Italia, sono come i prelilinari. E 'la lingua piu sensuale al mondo." He said with a smile. "I could teach you if you want."

Kurt swallowed hard. He had no idea what Blaine just said. But it could have been anything as long as he looked at him like that; like he wanted to tear his clothes off right there in the parking lot.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "that would be great." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt his arm.

Kurt tried not to grin like an idiot. Despite the sadness that lingered behind those eyes, Blaine was turning out to be quite charming.

They were seated at a small booth in the back. The lighting in I Tre Fratelli was low and romantic and the staff were efficient but stayed out of their way as they chatted. They had just ordered when a voice sounded from the other side of the room that made Blaine wince.

"Blainey!" a tall, good-looking man shouted as he sauntered up to their table. "What's new, little bro?" he asked, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's face tightened a little. "Hello, Coop."

"Who's this?" he asked, shooting Kurt a curious look.

"This is Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Cooper said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kurt said, shaking Cooper's hand

"What are you two up to?" Cooper asked, a sly grin on his face.

They were both saved from answering by the arrival of a beautiful woman in a bright yellow sundress. She wrapped one of her slender arms around Cooper's waist.

"The waiter dropped off the bill, babe. Do you want me to pay?" she asked and then turned her stunning green eyes and sweet smile on Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine." She said

"Hey, Andy." He said, returning her smile, and before she could ask he gestured at Kurt.

"Kurt, this is Andrea Anderson, my sister-in-law."

"Very nice to meet you, Kurt." She said offering a slender hand.

As he was shaking her hand a movement to his left caught his eyes. He had been so stunned by Andrea and the striking pair she and Blaine's brother made, he hadn't noticed the little girl until she started to fidget.

"Who's this?" he asked, turning his full attention to the child.

"My name is Bonnie." She said, looking Kurt right in the eye. "I'm five years old."

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie." He said, taking the girl's tiny hand in his. "I'm Kurt." He shook her hand lightly "That's a beautiful dress." He said, gesturing to the frock, which was much like her mother's, only in pale pink.

"Thank, you. You look like and angel." She said softly.

Kurt blushed, unable to come up with a response.

"Are you Uncle Blaine's boyfriend?" she asked.

Grateful for something else to respond to Kurt smiled. "I don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet. Do you think I should be?"

Bonnie seem to think the question over very seriously for a few seconds. "Yes." She said and without warning, she reached up and framed his face with her chubby, slightly sticky hands. "Uncle Blaine needs an angel. Someone to be nice to him." She dropped her hands and turned to her mother, tugging on her skirt. "Mommy, I think Uncle Blaine wants to be alone with Kurt."

The four adults laughed.

Cooper clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Well now that my daughter has been as precocious as possible, I think we should probably get going. I guess we'll see you at Anderfest Blainey?" he said, earning a pained expression from his little brother. "Bring Kurt." He suggested "Dad might be on his best behavior in mixed company." He said the last softly but Kurt heard it all the same. "Again, nice meeting you." He said to Kurt with a smile and he and his family headed over to pay their bill.

"I'm so sorry about that." Blaine said as soon as they were out of earshot, dropping his face into his hands.

Kurt laughed "It was fine. They were nice."

Before Blaine could respond, their food arrived. Blaine smiled across the table at Kurt for a few seconds after the waiter walked away.

Finally Kurt waved impatiently. "Take a bite!" he said with a look of anticipation.

With a short bark of laughter, Blaine picked up his fork "Okay, okay." He said and scooped up some of the chicken carbanara that Kurt had recommended. "Oh, my god." He said with a moan as soon as the taste registered on his tongue.

Kurt laughed. "I told you."

Blaine fell into silence as he chewed. Kurt was content to watch him for a while but a sudden thought occurred to him "Blaine," he said "What's Anderfest?"

Blaine swallowed. "Oh," he said flatly, "that."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No...not really. It's just...It's this big family barbeque thing we do every year, the first week of summer and everyone shows up and we eat and drink and Cooper gets drunk and pulls out his guitar and sings every Flogging Molly song he knows, Bonnie throws up on someone, my dad and grandfather—who also get drunk—start yelling at me about how I still haven't done anything with my life and asking me if I am over 'that whole gay thing'…" his voice trailed off and he put another fork full of food in his mouth and chewed morosely. "You really don't want to go."

"It sounds to me like you could use a friend at this thing and if you want me there…I'm in." he said with a smile. "I'll bring a chocolate soufflé."

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his. "Thanks."

Kurt kept thinking they would run out of things to talk about but they were still keeping up a steady stream of conversation when Kurt pulled up in front of Blaine's apartment.

"I had a really good time." Blaine said.

"Me too." Said Kurt, and leaned across the center console to pull Blaine into at tight hug. They pulled back only slightly, leaving no more than a few inches between them.

"I really need to go in there and get some work done." Blaine said, but made no move to do so.

"Yeah, I have a ton of errands to run." Kurt breathed.

"If we're both busy then why haven't we moved?" Blaine asked.

Kurt put on a mock thoughtful expression and shifted slightly closer. "Well I can't speak for you but I don't really want to move until I do this." He said and closed the remaining few inches, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a soft, lingering kiss.

When he pulled back, Blaine's expression was shocked, leaving Kurt to think he had made a terrible mistake. Finally, he spoke.

"Um, I don't think that really helped." He said "Maybe one more?"

Kurt nearly laughed with relief and kissed him again, this time longer.

"I don't think we're going to get anything done this way." Blaine said softly.

"You're probably right."

"I'll text you."

"I will answer." Kurt said with a smile.

Reluctantly Blaine got out of the car and into his apartment. When the door closed behind him, he leaned against it with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. This had actually been the longest day of his life. Talking to his normally intelligent, quick-witted students had been like talking to a brick wall. One that rolled its eyes and looked down at its phone every time he made a cheesy joke. Grant you, he hadn't been particularly attentive either. He had thought of Kurt all day. His stunning blue eyes, bright smile, high clear singing voice, the way Kurt's lips felt moving against his own…

He was now in his office, trying to focus on writing the final exam for his music theory class. With another sigh, he pulled out his phone, unwilling to wait anymore, and sent a text.

**What are you doing?**

_Just finished a run though ;-)_

**Another one? You know doing something over and over again and expecting a different result is the definition of insanity. :-P**

_Haha. Very funny. What are *you* doing?_

**Well, I'm *supposed* to be working, but I'm mostly thinking about you. **

_Why, Professor Anderson! Are you coming on to me?_

**That was the goal. ;-) is it working?**

_I don't know yet. _

**Well then let's test it. What are you doing tonight?**

_Avoiding my roommate, why?_

**Perfect. You can avoid her at my place. I'll cook…hopefully.**

_Oh, you don't have to threaten me. *I'll* cook. What time?_

**6? I have papers to grade =/**

_More papers? What was the definition of insanity again?_

**Touché. It's part of the job though. Why are you avoiding your roommate? **

_I love her like a sister but sometimes she's so…madding. She has a good excuse this time I guess. Boy trouble. Fortunately, one of her other friends is attending the pity party tonight. _

**Are you sure? We can do it some other time if…**

_It's fine really. The guy in question happens to be my step brother so I am trying to stay out of it anyway._

**Wow. And I thought my family was nuts. **

_Yeah...shit, director wants to give notes, I have to go. See you at 6! _

**See you!**

**Okay so what the Italian from this chapter is s**_**upposed**_** to mean:**

**Kurt's line: "Right this way, sir."**

**Blaine's Line: "Words, in Italy, are like foreplay. It's the most sensual language in the world." **

**Like I said, for all I know I'm saying "I have a hole in my underwear" so by all means, correct me if I am wrong. I hope this was worth the wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Smut in this chapter, and some French that I will translate at the end. The song in this chapter is Yellow by Coldplay. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as his last class was dismissed, Blaine headed home and started working. The university required him to be published in an academic journal at least once a year, and he had been putting off his article for far too long and he suddenly felt inspired.

In less than an hour he was completely absorbed in his work and the whole kitchen table was covered in papers, books and sheet music. His laptop was front and center and he was typing like a man possessed. He had been working a while—he honestly wasn't sure how long—when a loud knock finally broke his concentration.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded from outside.

"Shit!" Blaine cursed softly and ran to the door, yanking it open to reveal Kurt holding a bag of groceries in each hand.

"I am so sorry!" he said in a panic. "I was working and I lost track of time and I was so caught up—"

Whatever Blaine had been about to say was cut off when Kurt dropped the grocery bags and threw himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a quick, hard kiss.

"Hi." Kurt said with a grin.

"Hi." Said Blaine, this glanced down at their feet. "You need help picking this up?"

"Um, no but I might need help with the three other bags in the car." Kurt replied sheepishly.

"Three?" he asked with a smile.

"I've seen your kitchen, remember." Said Kurt, scooping up the two bags and sashaying inside. "Besides I made sure I had enough stuff for breakfast too." He shot over his shoulder with a wink.

Blaine swallowed, and wandered out to the car, scooping up the other three bags in one trip and headed back into the apartment where Kurt was already putting things away in the cabinets and fridge, his back to Blaine. Without thinking, he slipped up behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the skin there.

Kurt let out a soft sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp.

"Good spot?" Blaine asked against his neck, then began to suck on the spot. Another moan escaped Kurt.

"Jesus, Blaine." He gasped. "We'll never get to dinner if you keep that up."

"What if I would rather eat you?" Blaine asked in his ear. Something about those sounds Kurt had made were making him bold.

Kurt giggled and maneuvered out of his grasp. "Trust me, you'll want to eat what I'm cooking."

Blaine sighed with mock petulance, "Fine. What's for dinner?"

"Coq au vin." Kurt said in a flawless French accent.

"You do speak French." Said Blaine, impressed.

"Oui, monsieur. comme un natif." said Kurt with a seductive smile. "Or at least that's what my French teacher said."

Blaine laughed. "Comb un neef to you too."

Kurt giggled and waved a hand. "Enough with the flirting." He said "I'm putting you to work."

The pair quickly fell into a rhythm, Kurt giving Blaine instructions and Blaine stealing kisses. When they had a break, Blaine poured them each a glass of the red wine he'd used in the dish and turned on some music.

"Doesn't this usually take like…all day?" he asked.

"Usually." Kurt said with a shrug. "I Rachel Rayed it a little. Plus I did a little bit of prep the night before."

"This wine is excellent." Blaine said taking another sip.

"Thank you. I spent ten minutes picking it out." He said, grinning over the rim of his wine glass.

The opening notes of one of Blaine's favorite songs began to play over his iHome speakers and he smiled.

Kurt closed his eyes and moved his head from side to side. "I love this song." He said softly and began to sing along.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

There was that voice again. If it was possible, Kurt was even more beautiful when he was singing. Without thinking Blaine picked up the second part of the verse.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called Yellow_

Kurt's eyes flew open. He knew Blaine was a music professor, therefore could likely sing, but he wasn't expecting this. His voice was rough, and emotional and Kurt thought he would happily listen to it for hours. It also sounded sadly disused. As if he hadn't sang in a long time. Kurt joined him for the next part.

_So then I took my time_

_Oh, what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn in to something beautiful_

_D'you know? Do you know I love you so_

_I love you so_

Their eyes had locked during the song, and they inched closer and closer to each other with every note until they were pressing their lips together during each break in the lyrics.

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh, what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

At that point they had given up singing altogether and were just kissing now. Blaine shifted closer, changing the angle of their kiss when the stove timer went off, signaling that the food was done. They both jumped, breaking apart and smiling awkwardly.

"I guess we should eat." Kurt said brightly and stood. After a few minutes they had the table set and had settled down to eat.

They sat close enough to share casual touches throughout the meal. When they were almost done, Blaine said, "Say something in French."

Kurt laughed and leaned in. "J'aime cuisine pour vous"

Blaine smiled. "Is that so?"

"Oui, et j'aime t'embrasser." Kurt replied and punctuated it with a kiss.

"I don't even know what you're saying but it's beautiful." Blaine said softly

"Vous etes belle, telle une belle ame." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's cheek softly.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss started out sweet and soft but escalated quickly. Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up with him, and pressed the full length of their bodies together.

"Damn you're good at that." Kurt said without truly breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm." Blaine mumbled. "Bedroom?"

"Please." Kurt said.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down the short hallway and into his bedroom. He backed the taller man up against the door and continued kissing him, gridding his hips against him. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"Bed." He gasped.

Kurt began to step slowly forward until he felt the back of Blaine's legs hit the bed. He pushed him down onto the mattress, then settled himself astride his hips and began to loosen his tie. Once he got it untied he threw it across the room with a flirty smile and began to unbutton Blaine's shirt, kissing his way down his chest as he went.

Blaine moaned and thrust his pelvis up of the bed.

"Easy there. Don't want to knock me into the floor do you?"

Blaine growled and with an amount of strength that Kurt didn't expect, flipped them over. "Problem solved." He said with a grin, and kissed Kurt hard, scraping his teeth along his bottom lip.

Kurt whined and began tugging at the remainder of their clothes wildly. Within minutes they were both naked.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine whispered as he flung Kurt's underwear off to the side. He leaned forward and turned his attention to the spot that had coxed that delightful sound out of Kurt earlier.

"You know," Kurt said breathlessly. "I don't usually do this on the second date."

Blaine chuckled. "Technically this is our third date." He said against Kurt's neck. "We had breakfast together, remember."

Kurt laughed. "True. I feel better now." He said and pulled Blaine up and claimed his mouth.

Blaine shifted, causing their naked cocks to slide together.

Kurt let out a low moan. "Blaine, Please." He said.

The other man leaned over and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. He put the condom in his mouth and squirted a small amount of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. He reached in between them and ran his index finger around Kurt's entrance for a moment before slipping the digit inside him. He watched Kurt as he began to slide his finger in and out.

His eyes were shut tight and he was making the most wonderful, encouraging sounds. "More." He gasped pleadingly.

Blaine obliged, sliding another finger inside.

Kurt whimpered and squirmed. "Fuck, Blaine." he moaned.

Blaine let loose a moan himself and scissored his fingers, stretching him.

Kurt cried out, suddenly sitting up on his elbows. "Blaine, now." He growled, wrapping his hand around Blaine's length and pumped it roughly.

Blaine ripped open the condom packet still clenched in his teeth.

Kurt took it from him and quickly rolled it on him. Blaine picked up the discarded lube and readied himself.

He carefully lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, and very slowly pushed in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Kurt moaned. It seemed he had a dirty mouth when he was turned on. "Move." He groaned.

"Wait." Blaine said roughly "I don't what to come yet and you are so fucking tight." After a second or two more, Blaine began to move, slowly increasing his speed.

Kurt matched him thrust for thrust and they both moaned at an ever increasing volume.

"So close." Blaine said, reaching down and began to pump his fist up and down Kurt's cock.

"Blaine." He gasped.

With just a few more pumps Kurt came all over his own chest and Blaine was seconds behind him, crying out his own release.

For several moments they simply froze, staring at each other as they allowed their breathing to return to normal. Blaine was fascinated with Kurt's eyes. Normally they were the blue of a beautiful summer sky, but they had darkened with passion and were now returning to their original color. Finally he pulled out of him slowly. Kurt winced.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with concern.

"Not at all." Said Kurt with a smile as Blaine removed, tied off, and tossed the condom into the nearby trashcan.

Blaine pulled a few tissues out of the box on his nightstand and began to clean them off. Once he was done, he settled down on the other side of the bed and folded his arms underneath his head.

"Not a cuddler?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine's breath hitched. "Of course I am." He said. "It's just my ex…" he was unable to finish the sentence. He chose instead to wrap one arm around Kurt and pull the other man to his side.

Kurt settled his head onto Blaine's chest and snuggled closer. Blaine tightened his grip and Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Was your ex mentally challenged?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Blaine smiled "That's debatable." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I figure he would have to be to not want to do this." Kurt explained, snuggling closer to illustrate his point.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled at him in wonder and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe so." He whispered and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Translated French dialogue in order: "I like cooking for you." "Yes, and kissing you." You are beautiful. Such a beautiful soul." Like I said before if I am wrong by all means correct me. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Two songs in this chapter: Black Velvet by Alannah Myles and I'm Yours Jason Mraz. All of the fluff in this one but next chapter is Anderfest, which will be pretty angsty so consider this an advance peace offering. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review! **

**Chapter 6**

Blaine's alarm jarred him out of a wonderful dream and he sighed and tried to roll over to turn it off, only to find he couldn't move due to something warm and heavy was sitting on his chest. Suddenly, the events of last night came back to him in a rush. The warm heavy thing was Kurt. He grinned and wrapped an arm around the other man's sleeping form in order to pull him closer.

With some careful maneuvering he managed to reach his phone and dialed Tina's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Where the heck are you?" she demanded by way of a greeting.

Blaine spared a glance at the clock next to his bed. It was a good fifteen minutes after he normally arrived in his office. "I'm still at home." He said softly, his voice coming out a bit raspy, a fact he chose to play to his advantage. "I'm not feeling well, can you cancel my class for the day?"

Blaine had somehow managed to end up with only one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Not feeling well, huh?" Tina asked skeptically.

"Yeah, a cold I think." He mumbled. He was a genuinely bad liar.

"Nice try. Mike told me you had another date with that Kurt guy." Said Tina "He's still there isn't he?" she asked, her tone amused.

"If you must know, yes he is. And yes I will give you details later if you will please respect the fact that your beloved friend and boss is happier than he has been in a long time and _cancel my class."_

Tina laughed. "No problem." She said kindly. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah." He said looking down at the top of Kurt's head where it still rested on his chest. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well just be careful." She said. "I'll put a note on the door for your class."

"Thanks, T." he said and disconnected.

Kurt stirred as soon as he sat his phone down. "Morning." He said sleepily. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was the department secretary." He said. "I only had one class today and I thought morning sex and breakfast sounded more fun."

Kurt grinned and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "Are you really happier than you have been in a long time?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes widened for a moment. "Damn, you heard that?"

"I sure did." Said Kurt. "Is it true?"

Blaine placed a hand on the side of Kurt's face. "Yes it is." He said.

"Is that my doing?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"You might have something to do with it, yeah." Blaine smiled.

"Well that is the best news I have heard all morning."

For a moment they just smiled at each other. "When do you have to be at work?" Blaine asked.

"5:30." Kurt replied. "Until then, I'm all yours." Kurt leaned in and kissed him hungrily, fascinated by how erotic the simple slide of lips together could be.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side to grip his hip shifting into a position that simultaneously deepened the kiss and lined their bodies up perfectly.

After a second, Kurt pulled back. "Didn't you say something about breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, but I also said something about morning sex." Blaine replied

"Right. Well far be it from me to divert the itinerary" Kurt said, his eyes shining with mirth.

With a wide grin, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and flipped them over until Kurt was on his back.

They didn't get to breakfast until over an hour later. Kurt refused to let Blaine help, insisting that he had a plan and that Blaine would only ruin it. Seeing as how Kurt was a fantastic cook and Blaine himself could barely make scrambled eggs, he didn't argue.

Blaine attempted to read the paper but he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt as he moved around the small kitchen. "What are you making?" he asked.

Kurt answered without turning around. "Pancakes."

"Plain ol' pancakes? No fancy French breakfast?" Blaine asked in a teasing tone.

Kurt looked over his shoulder, shooting Blaine a mock glare. "There is nothing plain about my pancakes." He said. "Don't you have a shower to take or something?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"You're distracting." Said Kurt. "You don't want burnt pancakes do you?"

Blaine sighed dramatically and got up from the table. "Very well." He said in a resigned tone. "I'll just be in the shower. Naked, wet, and lonely." He said and turned to walk down the hall.

Kurt giggled at threw a kitchen towel at his retreating form. Once he was gone, Kurt walked over to Blaine's iHome and plugged in his own mp3 player, singing as he worked. After a second or two his phone rang. He quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID readout. He knew who it was. "Hello, Rachel."

"So you aren't dead in a ditch, which means you are still with Blaine." She said, her tone almost accusatory.

"Yes I am still with Blaine." Kurt said with a sigh. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Better, now." She said, he could hear the smile in her voice and was relived. "I don't need to ask how you are." She said with a giggle. "Or maybe I do."

Kurt laughed "I am…magnificent." He said.

"Really?" she squealed

"Really." Kurt grinned as he stirred the pancake batter. "Rach…I have never…" suddenly he realized that Blaine was likely to walk in any moment. "I can't talk about this right now, Blaine's in the shower. I'll see you tonight."

"Are you coming home?"

"Maybe. Bye, Rachel." He said quickly and hung up. He picked up singing the new song in the middle.

_Black velvet in that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet in that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

Blaine came in to the kitchen, clean and fully dressed, to find Kurt swaying and singing along to the old Alannah Myles song. He moved quietly and slipped his arms around the taller man from behind, swaying with him and joining his voice to Kurt's.

_Up in Memphis, the music's like a heat wave_

_White lightening, bound to drive you wild._

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_

"_Love Me Tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisles_

_The way he moved, it was sin, so sweet and true_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for._

Kurt closed his eyes at the sound of Blaine's voice in his ear. God, that boy could sing, harmonizing with Kurt as if they had rehearsed it a thousand times.

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon_

_What could you do?_

"Breakfast is almost ready." Kurt murmured as the song drew to a close.

"Sweet." Said Blaine, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.

He giggled and nudged Blaine toward the table. "Sit down."

Once Blaine started to smell the food, he realized he was starving. He started cutting the pancakes almost before the plate touched the table.

"Hungry are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had the grace to look embarrassed "A little." Then he took a bite.

"Is that bacon in these?" Blaine asked, wide eyed.

"Yep." Said Kurt, "You like?"

"Love." Blaine declared "These are the best pancakes I have ever had. Only don't tell my mom that."

"Not making any promises." Said Kurt.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When Kurt stood to do the dishes Blaine stopped him. "You cooked, I'll clean." He said.

"At least let me dry."

Blaine smiled his agreement and headed to the sink with their plates. They were half way through the dishes when the spray nozzle slipped from his hand and sprayed Kurt right in the face. He sputtered, his face shocked. Though he struggled to contain it, Blaine leaned against the sink, laughing helplessly.

Kurt gasped. He had never heard Blaine laugh before. It was a musical sound, at least at first. It quickly dissolved into silent shaking and watering eyes.

"You think that's funny?" he asked.

Blaine could only nod.

"We'll see about that." Said Kurt, grabbing the spray nozzle, holding it over Blaine's head, and pulling the trigger.

Blaine let out a started yelp and tried to get away but Kurt followed him with the hose as long as he could. Realizing Kurt wasn't going to let up, Blaine let out a roar and charged him, catching the taller man around the waist and with an amount of strength that surprised Kurt, hauled him over his shoulder and down the hall, throwing him gently onto the bed and began tickling him.

"Ah, stop!" Kurt shouted breathlessly.

Blaine obliged and crawled up the bed until he was looking Kurt in the eye. Both of them struggled to catch their breath for a moment or two, then Kurt said "We're all wet."

Blaine laughed again and kissed him hard.

Kurt pulled away gasping. "Blaine?" he said.

Blaine, who had already turned his attention to Kurt's neck, only mumbled.

"Blaine, that guitar in the room down the hall…you can play it right?" he asked.

Blaine sat up and looked at him. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Will you play something for me?" Kurt could tell he wanted to refuse so he pressed on "It's just you sounded so wonderful with me last night and this morning and I…well I wanted to hear you again."

After a pause, Blaine made to get off the bed. "Okay." He said and went down the hall. He came back, guitar in hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to carefully tune the instrument. "Any requests?" he asked, tightening one of the tuning keys.

"You pick." Said Kurt.

Blaine smiled and began to play. Kurt recognized the tune at once.

_Well now you done, done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm tryin' to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest _

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. _

As he went into the chorus, he locked eyes with Kurt. Blaine hadn't played in months, not since Blake. This should be harder for him. But looking into Kurt's eyes and playing this playful love song seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

The man in question was swaying and smiling, his eyes filled with an emotion that Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on.

_I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed. _

Kurt couldn't breathe. He had heard people play before. He had spent his whole life surrounded by musical people, but something about the way Blaine looked at him as he played, as if he was showing Kurt his soul through the music. He could no longer go without touching him so he reached out and brushed his hand against Blaine's as he strummed the last notes on guitar.

Blaine stopped abruptly, looking at Kurt questioningly.

"You're brilliant." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed.

"No really." He insisted, gently removing the guitar from the other man's grasp and sliding closer.

"The way you play and sing…Blaine it's like magic. Why did you quit?"

Blaine swallowed. "That's a really long story. I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet." He replied gripping one of Kurt's hands.

"I'm here when you're ready then." Kurt said.

Blaine was surprised. He had never met someone so understanding. He kissed him slowly, sighing softly.

Kurt pulled back with a smile. "In the meantime, you should play for me more often, because the sight of you with that guitar in your hand…" he trailed off and tilted his head to press a kiss to Blaine's pulse point, causing the other man to let out a small moan. They fell back on the bed together, pulling at each other's clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

**Okay so I know I said Anderfest would be in this chapter but it's not. I started writing this boy's night for Blaine and it sort of took over. Anderfest will be in the next chapter which since I promised something and didn't deliver when I said I would, will be posting tomorrow or the next day. It's also a little longer than my normal chapter. Song in this chapter is Ladies' Choice from Hairspray. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_Two weeks later_

"Okay, I gave you some leeway because you were dealing with finals but, I have it from a reliable source that your last one ended an hour ago. Talk."

Blaine smiled. He had been pretty much ignoring his phone for the past two weeks unless it was his mom or Cooper, preferring to spend almost every minute of his free time with Kurt. "Nice to hear from you too, Mike." He said with a laugh. "Remind me to give your wife more to do next semester."

"Very funny." Said Mike dismissively, "Get on with it, Anderson."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't even sure he could explain the events of the last few weeks to himself, let alone Mike. "Kurt and I are seeing each other." He said. "A lot of each other."

Mike laughed. "I gathered that." He said, but then his tone turned serious. "Blaine, I'm worried." He said. "I want you to be happy but…this feels a lot like the beginning of-"

"Don't." Blaine cut in. "This is different. Kurt is different."

"How so?" Mike asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"He's…just different." Blaine struggled to explain himself. "He just lets things happen and he doesn't put pressure on me or the relationship to be more than it is."

"That's great, man" Mike said. Awkward as his words had been, they seemed to have put his friend at ease. "So…what is the relationship?" he asked.

Blaine swallowed. "Right now we have fun together, and I care about him. He doesn't expect anything I can't give and vice versa."

"Alright." Mike said. "As long as you're happy. You seem really happy."

"I am." Said Blaine, he couldn't help but smile. "He's coming with me to Anderfest."

"Wow," said Mike. "Brave man."

Blaine laughed. "It seems so. Do you want to go to get a drink tonight? Nick and Jeff are in town so they will be there too."

"Of, course!" He said enthusiastically.

"Okay, meet me here at 7?"

"See you there!"

Blaine hung up and began to start dinner for himself. He had been cooking more and eating out a lot less since he and Kurt started dating. He had just put some pasta on to cook when his phone went off. Blaine grinned when the read-out told him he had a text from Kurt.

_Rachel is actually taking longer than me to get ready so I am afraid I have fallen down the rabbit hole. Texting to make sure I am in the right reality._

**Did you take any red pills?**

_Haha, no. no de ja vu either. _

**I can't believe you actually got that reference.**

_J What are you up to tonight?_

**A couple of old friends are in town. We're going out for drinks.**

_Fun! _

**Yep. Are you sure you want to come tomorrow. It's going to be awkward, it always is. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. **

_Lol, will you relax? It will be fine. And if it's not we'll leave and go to my place and have a private party ;-)_

**Haha, sounds perfect. Kurt?**

_Yes?_

**Thank you.**

_For what? _

**For everything.**

_ you're welcome._

Nick and Jeff had, of course, found a karaoke bar for their night out. And, after a few drinks, the two men were on stage taking requests. They had long since stopped using the music and Blaine had never seen a bar crowd so enthralled. Mike leaned over and grinned at him.

"You should get up there." He said, nodding to Nick and Jeff, who were now tap dancing across the stage.

"Absolutely not." Blaine replied. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for that."

"Blaine…" Mike said, a concerned look on his face. "You can't let someone like Blake keep you from living your life. You have so much talent."

"I know, I'm just…not ready. At least not yet." Blaine said softly. "I have been playing again."

"You have?" Mike asked with a smile. "That's great!" His expression then turned thoughtful.

"You haven't been alone for longer than a few hours since you met-oh." He cut himself off as realization dawned. "Kurt. You've been playing for Kurt."

Blaine blushed. Since that day, he and Kurt had spent hours singing and Blaine had even began to teach the other man trying to play the guitar.

"I am getting less worried about you being with this guy by the minute, B." said Mike.

Blaine grinned. "You know what? I think I will steal the microphone for a minute." Blaine stood and made his way to the stage with a bounce in his step. "Hey, Sterling!" he shouted.

Jeff, who was currently calling for requests again, shot Blain a questioning look.

"Don't you think it's time you and Nick gave up the spotlight for a while?"

Jeff grinned, tossed down the mic, and he and Nick gestured to center stage. Blaine jumped onto the stage without the aid of stairs, earning a smattering of applause from the crowd. He walked over to the band leader and whispered something in the man's ear.

He nodded, picked up his guitar and turned to talk to the rest of the band while Blaine took his position behind the mic stand. The music started up and Nick and Jeff, who had moved back to the table with Mike, rolled their eyes.

_Hey, little girl with the cash to burn_

_Well I'm selling something you won't return_

_Hey little girl take me off the shelf_

_Cause it's hard to have fun playing with yourself_

_Once you browse through the whole selection, shake those hips in my direction_

All the women in the audience and a few of the men screamed when Blaine did a flawless imitation of Link Larkin's hip-shaking move. Everyone was completely hooked now, and cheered louder still as the music continued, singing the background parts of the song.

_A prettier package, you never did see, _

_Take me home then unwrap me _

_You can shop around, but little darling I've got to be_

_The ladies' choice_

_Hey little girl looking for a sale_

_Come test drive this American male_

_Gonna take cash to fill my tank_

_So let's crack open your piggy bank_

_Hey little girl going window shopping, I've got something traffic stopping_

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree _

_I'm the ladies' choice_

Blaine's dancing became more elaborate during the instrumental break. Just before the repeat of the chorus, he tossed the microphone into the air, dropped to his knees and caught it, earning a thunderous amount of applause. When the song drew to a close, Blaine left the stage despite calls for an encore and dropped happily into his seat next to Mike.

"You haven't lost your touch, bro." said Nick, high fiving Blaine.

"For real." Said Jeff. "Half the bar is in love with you. You've got to teach me how you do that."

"It can't be taught, my friend." Said Blaine, propping his feet up on the table. "Hey, where's my phone?"

"Uh, I have it." Said Mike, avoiding eye contact. "Nick was slopping beer all over the table, so I saved it from drowning."

"Hey!" said Nick.

Blaine turned the phone over in his hand and looked at Mike suspiciously but he had already gone back to teasing Nick.

Kurt smiled as he watched Rachel dancing with one of the stage hands. She had seemed like a different girl tonight, completely over Finn. Kurt was proud of her. His phone went off in his pocket. Curious, he dug it out. Blaine's name flashed on the screen.

**This is Blaine's Friend Mike. I'm going to send you something in a few minutes that you might want to take a look at. **

Kurt frowned. Rachel was still dancing so he was left to wait anxiously for whatever Mike was supposed to be sending him. Finally his phone buzzed again and he nearly dropped it trying to unlock it to read the message. He was surprised to find a video message. With a shaking hand he hit play.

The video was of Blaine, preforming Ladies' Choice like he was born to play Link and the crowd was eating it up. Kurt knew from the private performances he had been given that Blaine was a mesmerizing performer but with a crowd to feed off of he was magic. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his tiny cell phone screen.

As the video ended, Rachel made her way back to the bar. "What's up with you? You look like you did when we saw Lea Salonga preform I Dreamed a Dream."

"Watch this." Kurt said with a dazed expression, passing his phone to Rachel. She bent her head to watch, straining to hear the audio through the phone's small speaker.

When the video was over she looked up at Kurt, mirroring his expression. "Kurt." She said. "Your boyfriend is good...almost better than you."

"I know." He replied, staring at his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the Anderfest chapter as promised. I have gotten SO much response from the last chapter and I want to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. Three songs for you this chapter; Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons ( watch?v=Gh_bTkyJV5s) I Never Knew a Girl Like You Before by Flogging Molly ( watch?v=JHsBVe9xJhY), and Porcelain Doll by Megan McCauley ( watch?v=9g_zNYbflq0). Enjoy and please feel free to review!**

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe you filmed me!" Blaine shouted into the phone. "And sent it to Kurt?!" he took a deep breath and tried to modulate his tone. "He'll be here any minute, _if_ he still wants to come with me, and he's going to think I'm a drunken idiot."

"He won't think that." Mike said. "And I'm sorry. I just thought Kurt might like to see you in your element."

"Well…" Blaine said, his anger fading. He'd always had trouble holding a grudge. "If he hated it you are in so much trouble."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Go get ready for your boy. You have an awkward family gathering to attend."

"Yes, I do." Said Blaine. "I'll talk to you later."

Kurt knocked on Blaine's door at 9:00 AM sharp. Blaine opened the door and was immediately tackled by the other man who pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Is this how I am going to be greeted from now on?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "Because I could get used to that."

"I got an interesting video message last night." Said Kurt.

"Oh?" Blaine asked nervously "What was that?"

"Well it was this ridiculously good-looking guy, preforming like he was born on a Broadway stage." Said Kurt, pushing Blaine's hair back from his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kurt kissed him slowly, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

"Mmm, if we keep this up we'll never make it to your parents' house."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Blaine asked, leaning in for another kiss.

But Kurt stopped him. "Blaine, honey if you don't want to go we don't have to, but I think it's important that you do." He said, Pecking Blaine on the lips. "Besides I spent two hours on that soufflé."

"I know." Said Blaine with a sigh. "Which means we better get going before I chicken out."

In a few minutes they were in the car and on their way.

"Stop." Said Kurt from the passage seat.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Making that face like you're heading to your death." Kurt replied.

Blaine frowned. "I don't feel that way. Well, I'm still dreading it but, You'll be there."

"Yes, I will, so relax." Said Kurt and began messing with Blaine's radio until he landed on a song. "Perfect." He murmured and they both began to sing along.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear? _

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Tremble for yourself my man _

_ You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble little lion man _

_You'll never settle all of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face _

_Your boldest stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother_

_Or you'll spend your days biting your own neck_

"Feel better?" Kurt asked as the song continued.

"Much."

At almost 11:30, they turned off the highway and into a driveway longer than some streets in Lima. At the end of it was a huge plantation style house.

"You didn't tell me you were loaded." Said Kurt in awe.

"I'm not. My parents are." Said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "We can still escape, you know. They haven't spotted us yet." Blaine said, his tone pleading.

"Actually, I think they have." Said Kurt, pointing toward the house where James and Deborah Anderson were walking off the porch toward them.

"Breath and smile, baby." Said Kurt.

"Blaine!" Deborah exclaimed as soon as her son stepped out of the car.

Blaine hugged his mom and nodded to his father and introductions were made.

Kurt shook hands with James and hugged Deborah and before things could get too awkward, Cooper and Andrea pulled up behind them.

"Daddy, it's the angel!" came Bonnie's voice from the car. As soon as the little girl was freed from her car seat she came running straight for Kurt, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Kurt laughed and hugged her back tightly. "Hey, Bonnie." He said.

"You're Uncle Blaine's angel now, huh?" she asked

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile and opened his mouth to answer but Blaine interrupted him.

"He sure is," he said, kneeling down to look at his niece and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, we can't have a barbecue standing around in the front yard." Blaine's mother said briskly. "Your uncle and cousins are all in the house." She began to usher them all inside and they all followed her through the spacious, tastefully decorated home.

"You have great taste Mrs. Anderson." said Kurt with a smile "I love the color scheme."

"Call me Deborah, please." She said with a wave of her hand. "And thank you. I found those throw pillows at Bendel's and I just sort of built from there."

Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine's entire family was just as attractive as he was. He was introduced to Blaine's three uncles, Harold, David, and Richard Anderson and their wives and all their children. Two of Blaine's cousins were married with children as well so the whole introduction part of the day took nearly 10 minutes. They were all fairly pleasant to Kurt, save for Harold. Kurt offered his hand to the older man who took it and then looked at him with a mixture of surprise and displeasure.

"Firm handshake for a fruity guy." He said, his voice had the rough quality of a heavy smoker.

"Harold." Came a faintly French accented, warning voice from behind him as his wife set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be rude." And then to Kurt "It's lovely to meet you, dear." She offered her hand, which Kurt took and pressed a quick kiss to the woman's knuckles. "Je suis heureux, madame." He said.

Bridget Anderson giggled "Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui, mais pas assi bien que vous." He replied.

Bridget turned to Blaine. "If you aren't going to keep him around, I'll take him." she said with a wink.

"Bridget!"

"Oh, stuff it Harold." She said dismissively. Just as the older man started to turn purple in the stretching awkward silence, Deborah clapped her hands.

"Bri, will you help me finish up dinner?" she asked.

"I can help too." Kurt offered.

"Oh, you don't have to—" she began, but Blaine, who hadn't said a word this whole time finally broke in. "You should let him, mom. He's and incredible cook."

"Well alright then." She said, looking at Blaine with an odd glint in her eyes. "Come on then."

As the three of them left the room, Blaine walked over to his uncle with a serious expression.

"He's a good man." He said. "And he isn't going to put up with your crap today any more than I am." With that he walked away to talk to Cooper.

In the kitchen, the atmosphere was much lighter. Kurt chatted with the ladies as he helped, chop and stir. Deborah watched him julienne carrots for the salad. "You really are good." She said.

"Thank you." He said

"You know.." Deborah began.

Kurt looked up from what he was doing. "Yes?"

"I have never seen Blaine look at anyone the way he looks at you." She said.

Kurt blushed and opened his mouth to say something but Deborah stopped him. "When I first realized he was gay I was a little uncomfortable with it, and as ashamed as I am to say it, I was never totally comfortable seeing him treat men as romantic partners, but today it just…fit."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He knew that being with Blaine felt natural and easy but to have a stranger say it made it more real. When he failed to respond, Deborah spoke again.

"Take care of my boy, Kurt."

"I plan on it." Kurt said.

At the dinner table, which had been set up on the huge canvas covered patio, Bonnie and Tyler, one David and Sophie's grandson dominated the attention. The prattled on about their schools, their favorite TV shows, and anything else that came to mind, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. they both seemed to adore Blaine, so did all the children, really. The dinner progressed well until Bonnie brought up her next topic of conversation.

"Do you like, Uncle Blaine's angel, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Bonnie, that man is far from an angel."

"Dad, don't start." Blaine said tensely.

Something about Blaine's tone must have sunk in for the older man because he changed the subject quickly and refilled his wine glass for what Kurt was sure was the third time already.

After they ate, just as Blaine had predicted, Cooper fetched his guitar from the car and began to play.

_I would wrap the world in clover _

_But you make me see my way_

_I would die for you tomorrow_

_Would you come to me today_

_Sing a song of sadness about the girl with the happy face_

_And dance upon the water with a ripple or a trace_

Cooper, of course, had a lovely voice. Not as good as Blaine's but he was still killing it. The children and a few of the adults had gotten up to dance.

On impulse, Kurt jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Blaine by the hand. He hesitated at first, but he couldn't resist Kurt's pleading look and the sparkle in his eyes. They held each other close and swayed as slowly as possible while still keeping with the rhythm of the song.

A loud voice from behind Kurt broke the spell. "Must you carry on with this disgusting display in front of everyone?" Blaine's father said loudly, causing Cooper to stop playing.

"Dad, seriously?" he said.

Blaine had turned pale and looked as though he might pass out. He didn't seem to be able to come to his own defense. Blaine's uncle however didn't have any qualms about offering his opinion.

"James is right. You shouldn't be doing this where people can see you." He hissed.

"Harold!" Deborah and Bridget, admonished him.

"Really, James." Said Deborah. "You'll upset the children."

Deborah was right, Bonnie and a few of the other kids looked as though they were on the verge of tears.

"I thought we were done with this…embarrassment after that last boy was done with you but you keep finding more." James said with a sneer.

"Dad, stop." Cooper said and lunged forward, only to be stopped by Andrea who had come over to see what the commotion was all about.

James continued as though he hadn't heard him "How long do you think before this one leaves you, huh?" he asked.

Blaine flinched as though he had been hit and Kurt could stand it no more.

"Okay, that's enough." He said, gently stepping out of Blaine's arms and closer to the two older men. "I have seen some nasty, bigoted people in my life but you two take the cake."

Harold opened his mouth to respond but Kurt cut him off. "That man," he said, pointing to Blaine "Is the most talented, kind, intelligent, wonderful man I have ever met in my life and if you can't see that past your prejudice then I feel sorry for you." He whirled around and grabbed Blaine by the hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Blaine followed him numbly.

He hadn't said a word in several minutes. Kurt put him in the passenger seat of the car, got in himself and drove away.

They had been on the road for almost an hour before Kurt got any kind of reaction from Blaine. Unfortunately it wasn't quite the one he was looking for.

_Klank, Klank, Klank! _An awful noise emanated from underneath the hood. Blaine's head snapped up as Kurt pulled over. Before Kurt had come to a full stop, Blaine jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him and landing kick after violent kick to the right rear tire.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Kurt asked and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, forcing him to face him.

Tears were streaming down the other man's face. "He couldn't stand it." He said, his voice breaking. "He couldn't let me be happy for one Goddamn minute, and he did it all in front of you…" He trailed off and fell to his knees on the side of the road, covering his face with his hands. "And now we can't even get home." He said, his voice muffled.

Kurt bent down to join him in the dirt. "You forget, baby, I am the son of a mechanic." He said, rubbing his back. "And we _will_ get home. I promise. All of this will look much better on the other side of sunrise."

Kurt stood and opened the hood, bending over to inspect the inner workings of the car. "It looks like it's just a thrown belt." He said reaching in and adjusting the part in question. "That should get us home, but it will need to be replaced." He went over to where Blaine was still sitting on the ground "Come on, baby. You're staying at my place tonight."

"But, Rachel.." Blaine said, confused.

"Is gone. She and her Dads are doing…whatever in the Hamptons."

"Oh, that's good."

It was totally dark by the time they arrived at Kurt's apartment. Once he got Blaine settled on the couch he called and ordered Chinese food, and then put in the first movie he could find, which was Dirty Dancing. They didn't talk much. Blaine sat, hollow-eyed, clinging to Kurt's middle, staring blankly at the screen. When they finished eating, Kurt took Blaine's hand at lead him to his bedroom.

"Why don't you go take a shower, baby?" He said, tossing him a pair of boxers. "I'll be here."

Blaine wandered into the bathroom and Kurt began to tidy up the take out boxes in the living room, after a few moments he heard crying coming from the bathroom and his heart broke. He knocked on the bathroom door "Blaine?" he said softly. He pushed open the door and was hit with a wall of steam.

He could see Blaine's silhouette, his shoulders hunched and shaking through the beveled glass of the shower door. Without thinking, Kurt slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower with Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine turned and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a desperate kiss.

After their shared shower, they both climbed into bed together.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with your ex? The one who stole your song."

Blaine sighed heavily "Blake Devon and I dated all through college." He began. "I loved him, and I thought he loved me. We were both music majors and we had all these big plans that we would make a big splash in the music industry and get married and adopt a couple of kids…I thought he was perfect. Turns out I was wrong. I wrote I Still Think for him. It was about our relationship and how he made me feel… two months later he got a record deal, decided I was holding him back and left. He told me that he never loved me, and that he certainly never wanted kids and that I was just stupid enough to believe him. I haven't seen him since and that night at the bar I realized that he must have taken the song with him and used it as his own."

"Wow." Said Kurt softly. "What an ass!" he sat up and looked at Blaine. "Do you know where he is?" he asked. "Because I'd like to castrate him."

Blaine flashed him a sad smile. "No need for that." He said. "You've already come to my rescue once today." He said.

"And it was my pleasure." He said, settling back down on the bed and pulling Blaine closer so that his head was on Kurt's chest. "A lighter topic, how is it that you have a French aunt but don't speak French?"

Blaine laughed "Because Bridget and Uncle Harold have only been married for three years."

"Mystery solved then." Kurt said, giving Blaine a peck on the lips.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Blaine whispered.

"Sure you can." Said Kurt softly and began to sing,

_Why do they leave me all by myself?_

_Why do they use me and bring me down?_

_Why do they hurt me?_

_Why do they leave me?_

_Why doesn't anybody stick around?_

_Why doesn't anyone stay here?_

_Why do they leave me?_

_Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?_

_Small, unsure, beautiful, breakable._

_If I sit here, waiting to be wanted_

_Something good will pass me by_

_Many people look through the windows_

_But seldom do they ever look in my eyes_

Blaine listened to the lyrics and his heart melted. Leave it to Kurt to know a song that spoke to the current situation. After a few more lines, just as Kurt predicted, he began to relax.

_They can't tell that I'm sweet_

_They can't tell I'm like a porcelain doll_

_Beautiful and demure_

_But played with one too many times_

_Why am I not numb to this _

_Why can't I let it all outside my mind_

_Don't let me sit here collecting dust_

_But please be careful, pleas be kind_

_Why doesn't anyone stay here_

_Why do they leave me_

_Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll_

_Lost, alone, unsure, kind, demure_

_Small, fragile, helpless, breakable._

Kurt looked down when he was finished to find that Blaine was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at the other man fondly and turned out the light.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! This is a pretty big chapter, lots of...big stuff. I used Darren Criss's I Still Think again for this one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

At around 6:00AM, Kurt was awaked abruptly by someone shouting.

"Kurt? Are you home?"

"Wassdat?" Blaine asked sleepily, attempting to untangle himself from Kurt, but the other man shifted until his face was buried in Blaine's chest.

"Rachel." He replied, his voice muffled. "She might go away if we're quiet."

Blaine laughed and tried again to wiggle out of Kurt's grasp. "Somehow I doubt it. This is her apartment."

"Kurt, seriously." Rachel said, her tone now exasperated. "My dads are here."

"Crap." Kurt hissed. Finally he sat up and smiled at Blaine. "Want to meet part of _my _family?" he asked.

"Why not?" Blaine said and a smile spread across his face that stole Kurt's breath. Before he could simply push Blaine back on the bed and ignore Rachel for real, he hurried out of the room.

"Hey, Rachel." He said, slightly breathless.

"Where is your car?" she asked by way of greeting. "I didn't see it in the lot."

"It's at Blaine's." he said "Hi, LeRoy. Hi, Hiram." Kurt greeted the men in turn, hugging them both.

It was then that Blaine emerged from his room with a shy smile in place.

"I guess that answers my next question." Said Rachel marching toward Blaine with her hand held in front of her. "Rachel Berry, Broadway star. Well, off-Broadway." She said shaking his hand firmly. "It's nice to finally meet you." With this she shot a pointed look at Kurt, who ignored it in favor of introducing Blaine to Rachel's dads.

"It's good to meet you, Blaine." Hiram said with a wink. "Now we know why Kurt is smiling every time he joins Rachel's Skype calls."

Kurt flushed and ducked his head. "Breakfast anyone?" he said and swept toward the kitchen.

"Oh, let me help." Said LeRoy, following him. "When Hiram and I were in Spain we had the most wonderful eggs…" his voice faded as the door to the kitchen closed, leaving Blaine alone with Hiram and Rachel.

"So, Kurt tells me you're a teacher." Said Rachel, grabbing Blaine by the hand and steering him to the nearby sofa.

"Yeah at SUNY."

"Oh, I know that school." Said Hiram, leaning forward. "That's were Rachel's first dance teacher went to school."

"They have great fine arts programs." Blaine said.

This line of conversation occupied the three of them until LeRoy entered the room with an apron that was clearly Rachel's, pink with white polka dots, tied around his waist. "Breakfast is ready." He said with a grin.

Hiram rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of his husband. "How did you manage to get chocolate on your face?" he asked.

"Nutella crêpes" he said, by way of an explanation.

Hiram reached up and wiped the glob of chocolate hazelnut spread away with a finger and licked it off. "Yum."

"Daddy, gross." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Blaine didn't think it was gross though. Well maybe a little, but he mostly thought it was sweet. Rachel's dads were clearly in love.

Kurt's voice sounded from the kitchen, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. "Are you guys coming, or am I going to have to eat all this myself?"

After breakfast, Rachel left with her dads to see them off at the airport. As soon as the door snapped closed behind them, Kurt turned to Blaine with a grin and kissed him. "You are the most charming, handsome, wonderful man." He said, a kiss punctuating every adjective. Blaine laughed.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm glad I redeemed myself." He said, his smile fading. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was a mess. Every time I'm around them I feel like I'm twelve years old again."

"Oh, sweetie don't worry about it." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek. "Not being accepted by your own family is not a situation that calls for rational thought. Especially when they aren't accepting someone as wonderful as you are."

Blaine blushed and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "I think you might actually be perfect." He said. Whatever Kurt might have said in reply was stopped with another kiss, and another. "How long is Rachel going to be gone?" Blaine asked after a while.

"At least an hour and a half."

"Mmm, bedroom." Blaine said against Kurt's lips and they began to make their way to the door.

When Rachel returned, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the living room, trying, and failing, to behave as though they hadn't been having sex moments before.

Rachel sat down next to her roommate on the couch and said "You two better not have been doing anything…scatological, on this couch."

Blaine laughed. "Of course not. We did all the scatological stuff on your bed."

Kurt, who had been taking a sip from his water glass, nearly spewed it all over the table. The three of them burst into a fit of giggles that lasted for several minutes.

When they calmed down, Blaine looked at Kurt. "You know I just realized you haven't met my friends." He said.

"Well we should fix that." Kurt replied, sliding his hand into Blaine's and grinning at him.

"Okay, you two are going to put me into a diabetic coma." Said Rachel, getting up off the couch and heading toward her bedroom. "I expect to be invited to this friend blending outing." She said over her shoulder.

Kurt shot Blaine a questioning look. Blaine laughed. "I am sure that Tina and Mike will love both of you." He said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Oh, wow." Kurt said as Mike and Tina Chang walked in the restaurant two nights later, hand in hand. "You didn't tell me they were gorgeous." He said to Blaine as he shook their hands.

The couple blushed and ducked their heads in unison.

Tina smiled. "Well he hasn't shut up about how gorgeous you are." She said, elbowing her friend in the side.

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "Really?" he asked, staring at Blaine.

The other man was saved from answering by the arrival of the hostess, who smiled broadly at them. "Five?" she asked.

"Yes, and we'd like a table please." Said Kurt. "Is the owner in tonight?" He added as they followed the girl into the dining area.

"She sure is." The girl said. Blaine saw the name Tiffany on her name tag.

"Can you tell her Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are here?" Kurt said, flashing Tiffany a charming smile.

"Sure. Do You guys know what you want to drink?" she asked.

"Just water for now." Kurt said.

"Same." The other four chorused.

Once Tiffany nodded and took off Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "You know the owner?" he asked.

"Yeah, we went to high school together."

"Did everyone in Lima move to New York?" Tina asked with a laugh.

Kurt laughed, then thought for a moment. "You know what I never really thought about it much but a lot of the glee club members ended up here, didn't they Ray?" he said, turning to Rachel with an amused expression.

"Yes, about half I think." She looked as though she was about to say something else but her focus shifted to something over Blaine's shoulder and she grinned. ""Quinn!" she said brightly.

They all turned to see a beautiful blonde woman walking toward them with a radiant smile.

"Why didn't you guys call first?" she asked, squeezing Kurt's shoulders affectionately.

"I wanted to, but Kurt wanted to surprise you." Rachel said quickly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled, "Who are the new editions?" she asked, waving a hand in Blaine, Tina and Mike's direction.

It was Kurt who spoke up. "This is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson and his friends Mike and Tina Chang. Guys this is Quinn Fabray-Davis."

Quinn nodded to each of them in turn and then glanced at her watch. "Shoot I have to get back to work. I'm going to have Greg whip you guys up something special." She said giving Kurt's shoulder a final squeeze and hurried away.

Dinner went spectacularly well. The five of them got along as if they had known each other for years and the food was incredible, prompting Blaine to insist Quinn bring out her husband so he could tell him so. After dinner they went to Kurt and Rachel's apartment for drinks. They talked for several hours, swapping stories about their pasts. Blaine even felt comfortable enough to mention his ex's betrayal.

"So let me get this straight." Rachel said loudly, her words a little slurred from the wine. "You dated Blake Devon and he stole I Still Think from you?" she looked at Blaine incredulously.

"Yeah." Said Blaine, adjusting his position on the couch. "Bastard doesn't even sing it right." He grumbled.

"How is it supposed to be sung?" asked Kurt with curiosity.

"I have a guitar." Rachel announced suddenly.

Kurt looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Noah was teaching me when we dated." She explained with a blush. "I haven't touched it much since then. You can borrow it." With that she charged off to her room, presumably to fetch the instrument.

When she returned it was indeed with a guitar. She handed it to Blaine forcefully, nearly falling into Kurt's lap. He guided her down onto the sofa as Blaine began to mess with the guitar as he had with his, tuning it carefully. Once he was done he looked up at Kurt, who flashed him an encouraging smile, and began to play.

_My life is a series of actors changing _

_Places except there's no back stage _

_And there's no place for me_

_It's okay though_

_The jokes on the television _

_Make me laugh_

_Remind me that_

_It's okay not to have _

_A backstage or a place to hide_

Everyone in the room was mesmerized. Kurt couldn't believe this was the same, boy band pop song he had been hearing on the radio for weeks. This was slower, it had a more interesting rhythm, and it was sung with such passion. The same way Blaine sang everything. It was clear who should be singing this song.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine and slowly, the world narrowed, until even if he had been able to look anywhere else he wouldn't have seen anything. The whole world was right here, him and Blaine and the guitar and the wine that gave everything a pleasant haze.

As he started the last verse, Blaine scrunched up his face, his eyes closed tight, and a low growl that hadn't been present in his voice before found its way in.

_One more question_

_How is this one big lesson?_

_I don't think that there's a quiz_

_But if there is, I'll be_

_Outside_

_Playing in the yard_

_Swinging on monkey bars_

_Exercising my right to this recess_

_From this lesson_

_That I've tried_

He played the last chorus and opened his eyes, locking them with Kurt's and smiling. That was it. That was the moment that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson realized they were head over heels in love with each other.

"Well it's getting late." Said Tina, breaking the spell

"Yeah we should get going." Mike said.

They both stood.

"I'll show you out." Rachel said hastily.

Kurt and Blaine could do no more than stare at each other until Rachel returned saying something over her shoulder about beauty rest before slamming the door of her bedroom closed. Without a word, Kurt stood and held out a hand to Blaine, who took it and followed him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They turned to face each other, still half an arm's length apart, hands still clasped. As if they had planned it, they both stepped forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a slow, lingering kiss. Kurt pulled Blaine over to the bed where they sat down, kissing some more before beginning to slowly undress each other.

Blaine felt as though he was dreaming. The difference between having sex and making love hadn't quite sunk in until this moment. Neither of them had spoken up until now but Blaine broke the silence.

"Kurt I want you inside me." He said breathlessly.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? We've never.."

"I haven't ever done this with anyone." Blaine said. "But I trust you, and I want it to be you."

Kurt smiled, trying not to tear up as he ran a hand down Blaine's face. "Okay." He whispered.

Kurt reached over to the nightstand and found the bottle of lube Blaine had left there the last time they had been here and smeared a measure of it on his fingers, running one of them around Blaine's entrance, then slipping two of them slowly inside him.

Blaine cried out at the pleasure and slight burn and begged Kurt to move them. He complied, sliding in and out, going deeper each time until the probing fingers found Blaine's prostate.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped and locked eyes with the other boy.

In accordance with Blaine's silent request, Kurt slid his fingers out of Blaine and pulled him into a fierce kiss as one hand groped in the drawer for a condom.

Blaine sat up and took it from Kurt's shaking fingers. He ripped open the package and somewhat clumsily put on the rubber, then grabbed the lube. Blaine coated his whole hand with it before sliding it slowly up and down Kurt's cock.

The other boy moaned and threw his head back at the contact. After a few more strokes, Blaine guided Kurt to his entrance.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes dilated. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt entered him, very slowly, only an inch at a time, until he could go no farther. Blaine winced as the muscles stretched to accommodate Kurt. "Are you alright?" Kurt ground out, finding it hard to talk.

"'mfine." Blaine said quickly. "Move."

Instead of immediately doing what Blaine asked, Kurt grabbed him firmly by the hips and without pulling out, flipped them over so that he was on his back. "Ride me." He said, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Blaine returned the smile and began to move, slowly at first, trying to find an angle that felt the best. When he and Kurt both gasped at the same time he realized he had undoubtedly found it and began to increase his pace.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were their breathing and of their skin sliding together. Kurt could feel that he was getting close. He opened his eyes to watch Blaine, who he found was already watching him. Seconds later, Kurt met his release, crying out and throwing his head back as he did so. He looked at Blaine again to find that he had a hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself.

Kurt knew he could and probably should replace Blaine's hand with his but this was so damn hot, Blaine still straddling him, his head thrown back and his eyes closed fucking his own hand while Kurt was still inside him, he could do nothing but watch.

Blaine's eyes snapped open and sought out Kurt's and with their gazes locked, Blaine went over the edge, shuddering with the force of his orgasm. They continued to stare at each other as their breathing returned to normal.

Blaine carefully lifted himself off Kurt and cleaned the two of them up, taking extra care with Kurt, then settled down onto the other man's chest.

"Kurt." Blaine said so softly that he might have missed it if he hadn't been so close to his ear.

"Yeah?"

Blaine shifted until he was looking Kurt in the eye. "I love you."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "I love you, too." He said.

"I'm scared." Blaine admitted, settling back down on Kurt's chest.

"Me too." Said Kurt, wrapping an arm around him. "But we aren't alone."

"No." Blaine said fighting a yawn "We aren't."

They would talk more about this later, Kurt thought, but right now his eye lids were heavy and he was safe and loved and he had never been happier in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dude, the whole point of this was so that we could talk." Sebastian drawled. Blaine shook himself and refocused on his laptop screen.

He had answered the Skype call but had gotten distracted by the collection of photos of him and Kurt that the other man had just sent him from his phone. "Sorry, got side tracked. How are you?" he said hastily.

"Not as good as you." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "You look different."

"I do?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yeah. Who's the guy?'

"Guy?''

"You look like you're getting laid. A lot."

Blaine blushed and grinned at his old friend. "His name is Kurt." He said simply and turned on the screen share so Sebastian could see the photo that was now displayed. It was a candid that Tina had taken at the Chang's anniversary party. They were dancing and Blaine had dipped Kurt who was laughing, his cheeks red and his eyes sparkling.

"He's hot." said Sebastian "Is he as flexible as he looks?" the last was asked with a smirk.

"You're disgusting. And yes, he is."

They both laughed, until Sebastian's eyes lit up as they refocused across the room. "Daddy, Papa just told me something awful." Blaine heard a young girl's voice announce. In another second a mop of curly blonde hair came into view.

"He did?" Sebastian asked her, pulling the little girl into his lap.

"Yes." She said then realized that Blaine's face was on Sebastian's laptop. "Hello." She said. "I'm Charlotte."

"Um, Blaine." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm seven." She said matter-of-factly, "Perhaps you can help with this as well." With that she turned back to her father. "There is a boy in my class that keeps pulling my braid and Papa told me that he might…" here she paused for dramatic effect "like me." She finished softly, her eyes wide.

Blaine and Sebastian both laughed.

"I'm afraid Papa is right on that one." Sebastian said.

"It's a strong possibility." Said Blaine.

"Oh, dear." Charlotte moaned and slid off Sebastian's lap, shaking her head as she went.

"She has gotten so big." Blaine said.

"I know. She's going to get smarter than me soon." He said, his look of self-deprecation was one that would have never crossed his face when he and Blaine first met. Falling in love and having Charlotte had changed him for the better it seemed.

Blaine's phone began to ring, he glanced at it long enough to see that it was Kurt, but he ignored it with effort.

"Answer it." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Your boy is waiting."

Blaine sagged with relief and made a grab for his phone. "I'll text later?" he said.

Sebastian just smiled, shook his head and disconnected the call.

As soon as the screen when dark, Blaine lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey." He said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hey you." Said Kurt. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said laughing. "On Friday night, there will be 5 tickets at Will Call under your name. I want you and your family to come to the show."

"What about—" Blaine began but Kurt interrupted.

"I have already spoken to your brother and your parents and made arrangements for Quinn to watch Bonnie. She has a little boy about Bonnie's age so they'll have a great time."

"Awfully cocky aren't we?" he asked.

"You ought to know." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Will I get to see you before then?" Blaine asked, perhaps a bit to eagerly.

"I don't know. We'll both be pretty busy, Mister Published Writer."

"I'm not published yet." Blaine grumbled modestly.

"There is not a doubt in my mind you will be." His boyfriend replied.

Blaine heard a faint voice in the background. "Kurt, you can have phone sex with your boyfriend later, we need to get started."

"Two seconds, Artie." He said loudly then turned back to his phone. "I have to go, honey. I'll call you after rehearsal okay."

"Okay, I'll see you Friday." Blaine said. "Oh and Kurt?" he added

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said. It was getting easier to say it every time.

"I love you too."

Blaine waited impatiently in the parking lot for his family to pile out of the car. After a quick round of greetings, they all filed into the theater. Blaine figured his mother and brother had probably ganged up on his father and made him promise to behave himself because he hadn't said much. And in the world of James Anderson, that was as close as he would ever get to being nice.

The show was wonderful and Rachel was fantastic. When it was over, someone in all black, presumably another crew member, came and led them backstage where they met the whole cast. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt joined them. Beyond caring what his father thought of it he pulled the taller man into a tight embrace and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Hi" he said with a grin.

"Hi." Kurt replied. "Did you guys like the show?" While his question was directed at the whole Anderson clan, he only looked at them for a half a second before going back to Blaine.

"It was wonderful." Andrea said dreamily, drawing Kurt's attention at last.

He moved over and hooked her arm in his. "Oh really?" he asked.

Andrea giggled and nodded. And with that, the two of them, joined occasionally by Cooper, began to discuss the show. This conversation took them out to the lobby where Rachel waited, now out of her costume. She looked extremely uncomfortable and was talking to a man Blaine didn't recognize. Kurt clearly did however, because he felt the other man stiffen against his side.

"Kurt?" he said, concerned.

"That's my ex." He said woodenly.

Before Blaine could respond they reached the pair. "There he is." The man said. "The prettiest queen in the pageant." He sneered.

Kurt sighed. "What do you want, Trevor?" he asked.

"Want?" he said in a mocking tone, pressing his hand to his chest. "Me?" he moved over, squeezed between Kurt and Blaine and threw his arm around Kurt. "I just came to see what I'm not missing." He said.

Blaine, scowling, moved around to Kurt's other side. "You dated this guy?" he asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kurt said in disgust. He ducked out from underneath Trevor's arm and went to stand next to Blaine, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

"The ex-wife has a new husband I see." Said Trevor.

"Surely you have a lot more exes you can torture, Trevor." Kurt hissed.

Trevor behaved as though he hadn't heard. "Trevor Simson." He said, extending his hand to Blaine.

"Really not interested." Blaine said without taking his hand.

"Cute _and_ feisty." Trevor said "I like it." When everyone, including Blaine's father scowled him he took a step back. "I know when I'm not wanted." He said, backing away. He shot a last look at Blaine "When you get tired of lady face here, feel free to look me up." He said and swaggered away.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Well I guess we'd better be getting back." Cooper said bracingly.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Kurt and Blaine were left standing in the lobby together.

"You're coming home with me." Blaine said taking his hand.

"I am?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, because neither one of us has to work tomorrow and I have a sudden desire to fuck my incredibly sexy, talented boyfriend into the mattress for the rest of the night." He said, snaking one hand around to squeeze Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped and shot Blaine a seductive smile. "Just remember that turnabout is fair play." He said. Blaine laughed and the two of them headed out of the theater.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaine and Kurt held hands all the way to Blaine's apartment. Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said with a sigh. "I just can't believe he's still trying to get under my skin like that."

"Trying?" Blaine said with a soft smile. "Meaning he didn't?"

"For a second he did. Then I looked at you and whatever he said after that was just noise." He said and smiled up at Blaine, who was thankful for the stoplight that allowed him to look at Kurt.

'Really?" he asked.

"Really."

"Was he always like that?" Blaine asked

"You mean a giant dick?" Kurt said with a laugh "Not right at first. Not until I had already fallen for him."

"Kurt I want you to know that would never—" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"I know. You're better than that." He said rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "That's why I love you so much."

Blaine was unable to speak. He squeezed Kurt's hand hard and flashed a quick smile in Kurt's direction.

The next week, Kurt left to visit his father for the week and Blaine started teaching his summer course. On Wednesday, Blaine was sitting in his office when his Skype call tone sounded. He quickly clicked answer. "Hey, Tesoro." He said. When he looked up to find an older man scowling into the camera he jumped.

"Mr. Hummel?" he said.

In the background he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Dad, you've got to move, he can't see me."

"Oh, sorry." Burt Hummel grumbled, and shifted until Kurt's face appeared in the frame as well.

"Hey, baby." Kurt said cheerfully. "I thought that since you couldn't meet my dad in the conventional sense, you could meet him this way."

Blaine swallowed nervously but smiled. 'It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Hummel. Kurt speaks very highly of you."

"Call me Burt. That Mr. Hummel crap makes me feel old."

Blaine laughed at that and tapped his pen on his desk, searching for a topic of conversation. "You're a Buckeyes fan aren't you?" he said suddenly.

Burt grinned and leaned forward in his chair. "You too?" he asked

"Yes sir." Blaine replied. "What do you think about the new coach?"

Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes. "I think I'm going to check on dinner." He said. "I'll be right back."

Once he had left the room Burt moved until he once again took up the whole camera. "I wanted to say something to you before Kurt gets back." He said.

"Okay." Said Blaine.

"I don't really know anything about you Blaine, and I intend to change that, but I haven't seen Kurt this happy, this long since his mom died and I know I have you to thank for it." there was a sheen to the older man's eyes as he spoke. "You've got his heart, Blaine. Don't break it." the last was said in a warning tone and Blaine nodded.

"That is the last thing I want to do." He said.

Kurt came into the room then and smiled at the two men, one next to him, the other on the screen. "Is the football talk over?" he said "Because Carol wants you in the kitchen."

Burt smiled fondly at the sound of his wife's name. "Duty calls then." He said and heaved himself out of the chair. Kurt quickly moved to take his place in front of the webcam.

"So, did you two get along?" he said.

"Yeah, your dad is great." Blaine said. "He really cares about you."

"Yeah he does." Kurt said with a smile. "So you're planning a big welcome for when I get back right?" he said his tone teasing.

Blaine laughed. "Of course I am." He said.

"Good." Kurt grinned. "I had better go. I'll see you Friday, yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "Bye baby."

With that they disconnected and Blaine when back to work. On Friday Blaine met Kurt at the airport and that night they went to Kurt and Rachel's for dinner. Rachel had cooked, much to Kurt's surprise quite successfully. They all chatted as they ate, getting louder and louder the more wine they consumed. By the time they finished Kurt was feeling light and giggly.

"Well," said Rachel. "I am going out, you two…don't go anywhere." She said shaking her head at the pair, who were half in each other's laps at the table.

Rachel had been gone for several minutes before they chose to move from the table to Kurt's room. as soon as they crossed the threshold, Blaine backed Kurt against the wall and kissed him hard. Kurt moaned and took control of the kiss, backing Blaine up blindly. They ended up veering to the left and slamming into the dresser. Blaine grunted but barely noticed the pain because Kurt had turned his attention to Blaine's neck.

Kurt kissed his way lower and lower until he hit the collar of Blaine's t-shirt, and let out a frustrated growl. "Fuck, Kurt." Blaine gasped as the other man began to pull at his shirt, yanking it up over his head and putting his mouth on the newly exposed skin before the garment hit the floor.

He swirled his tongue around Blaine's nipple, drawing a moan from his lips. He turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as his hands skimmed down Blaine's body until they reached the waistband of his jeans and began to undo the button. That done, he started to work the jeans down until they fell around his ankles.

Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's torso. When he reached the top of Blaine's boxers he began to pull those down as well, Blaine hissed as the fabric slid over his swollen erection. "Kurt, I-" He ground out, looking down at the top of his head. The other man looked up at him, deep blue eyes locking with Blaine's as he pressed his finger to his lips.

Kurt took one hand and wrapped it around the base of Blaine's cock, sliding it up slowly as he watched Blaine throw his head back and groan. Kurt slid his thumb over the tip and Blaine shuddered. "Kurt." He moaned again, seemingly incapable of saying anything else.

Kurt slid his palm up and down a few more times before sinking his mouth down over the head. Blaine bucked his hips upward, his feet slid forward and forced his cock farther into Kurt's mouth and slamming his shoulders against the dresser.

Kurt gaged a bit and pulled back, then took more of Blaine that before into his mouth and began to move, pressing his tongue to the underside of Blaine's cock and allowing it to drag along it as he went up and down. Blaine moaned loudly, clenching a fist into Kurt's hair. He was still saying the other man's name, now over and over again like a prayer. It wasn't long before Kurt felt Blaine tense, and the other man came down his throat.

Kurt swallowed hard but a small amount of cum still dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, he pulled back and licked it away and Blaine tugged on his hair, forcing Kurt to look up. His blue eyes locked with Blaine's as he stood and kissed him.

They walked the couple of feet to the bed hand in hand. When they reached it, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled them both onto the bed, Kurt giggling as he fell.

They spent most of the next day in bed. When they finally surfaced at noon, they found that Rachel was still gone. They had started to make sandwiches for themselves when Rachel came in, looking as though she was trying to sneak in. "Hey there Ray." Kurt said, licking mustard of a butter knife.

"Where have you been?" Blaine asked with a teasing smile.

"Out." Rachel said.

"All night?" Kurt asked.

"Yes.: she replied slowly, backing away from the pair as if they pointed a gun at her until she finally half ran the rest of the way to her room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "I'll figure that out later." He said. "Right now I'm starving." Blaine laughed and they finished their meal and took it back to Kurt's room. there they remained for the rest of the day.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been so jumpy lately." Kurt asked from the couch, causing Rachel to almost jump out of her skin. Blaine had left that morning to get some work done and Kurt had been waiting to ambush her since then.

"I'm not jumpy." She said.

"Uh huh. So you are you seeing that you don't want me to know about?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one, Kurt." She said. "Can you just drop it. when I'm ready to tell you what's going on, I will. I promise."

Kurt looked at her dubiously for a few seconds. "Alright." He said. "I'll drop it. For now."

"Thank you." She said and squeezed his shoulder before sashaying out of the room.

A little later that evening, as Kurt and Rachel were just finishing up dinner when a knock sounded at the door. "Were you expecting someone?" Kurt asked.

"No." she said. Both of them made their way to the door. Kurt groaned when it opened to reveal Trevor. "What do you want?" he asked shortly.

"Always so short with me." Trevor said and tried to push past Kurt into the apartment but was stopped by Rachel.

"What do you want Trevor?" Rachel asked.

"I want to speak to my boyfriend without your nosey ass in the way." He hissed and attempted to get around the two of them.

"Ex-boyfriend, Trevor." Kurt said "And don't speak to her like that."

"Get out of here asshole." Rachel snarled, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Fine." He said, a scowl on his face. "I don't have to put up with this." And with that he stomped dramatically down the hall and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trevor Simson had never felt so humiliated in his life. Kurt 'I'm so perfect' Hummel and that bitch actress roommate of his clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. As soon as he got home he grabbed his laptop and pulled up Kurt's Facebook page.

Kurt had blocked him but had neglected to block his sister, probably because he didn't realize he knew her password. In a few more clicks he had found Kurt's new boyfriend. "Facebook official and everything. How cute." He grumbled to himself.

He hoped to find some kind of dirt he could exploit but, the more he looked through this Blaine guy's profile angrier he got. This guy was so squeaky clean he made Captain America look like a villain.

He sat with his fingers hovering over the keys for several seconds before he began to type, decision made. Kurt Hummel was going to regret messing with him.

Blaine leaned back in his chair and stretched. The journal that was looking to publish him had asked for revisions again, the third round of them. He had been working for far too long. On a whim he decided to check his facebook. He looked at the little red icon indicating he had a message in puzzlement. Trevor Simson's name came up and he scowled. He really didn't want to hear anything that jerk had do say. He was poised to delete it without reading it but he changed his mind. He wanted to see what this jerk had to say for himself.

_Tired of the great white fairy yet?_ It read. Blaine was instantly enraged and deleted the message without formulating and answer, choosing to take the high road. He did block Trevor from his account however. He must have gotten Blaine's email addresses before that though because he kept emailing both him and Kurt, trying to start a chat. Blaine tried to ignore them.

"I'm sick of your Ex." he fumed to Kurt one evening. He had been pestering Kurt as well. "I wish you'd let me do something."

Kurt laid a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He's done this before." he said. "He'll get bored if you ignore him, I promise."

"It's still frustrating." Blaine said petulantly.

Kurt laughed. and cupped his cheek, forcing Blaine to face him. "It is." He said, placing a kiss on Blaine's brow. "But, we have so much better things to do" he kissed him again, this time on the nose. "Than worry about him." he finished, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips that he clearly meant to be a small peck but Blaine had other ideas.

He placed a hand on the back of Kurt's head and kissed him more thoroughly, sliding his tongue into Kurt's waiting mouth.

Trevor had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel of his car. He had been sitting outside Kurt's apartment building for nearly an hour. Finally he saw him coming across the parking lot. He quickly got out of the car and half jogged toward the other man. When Kurt saw him he started to move faster, trying to get to his car. Trevor's four full years of high school track where on his side however and he reached Kurt just as he went to open the door.

"Kurt, wait." He said, a little louder than he had intended.

"Trevor if you keep this up I'm getting a restraining order." Kurt said tiredly and tried to pull open his car door. "Wait." Trevor repeated, running a hand through his short cropped, blonde hair.

After several seconds of silence, Kurt began to get impatient again. "I'm waiting." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look." He said, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other. "I know I've been an ass. I've been that way my whole life, but I really want to change that."

"If you think this is going to get me to take you back—" said Kurt, but Trevor stopped him with a hand.

"That is not what this is about at all." He said. "I just want to…sort of make amends I guess."

"Okay…" said Kurt. He had no idea where this was going.

"Look can we talk?" Trevor said with a sharp exhale of breath. "Somewhere that isn't a parking lot?"

Kurt had never seen Trevor look this nervous. He supposed there wasn't any harm in just talking to him, especially if it meant and end to the stalking. "Okay." He said with resignation. "The Starbucks across from the theater. 7:00."

"Thanks Kurt." Trevor said, his features relaxing somewhat. "You won't regret this." He turned and headed back toward his car, leaving Kurt to stare after him with a half troubled expression.

Trevor's talk, which Rachel was wholeheartedly against, was almost painfully awkward. He made small talk mostly, asking Kurt how he was and what he had been up to. There was a lot of, in Kurt's opinion, unnecessary touching and personal space invasion. Tried to behave as though it didn't bother him, however, he knew from experience how unstable Trevor could be an he didn't want this talk to go in the other direction. When they got up to leave, Trevor hugged him, which Kurt grudgingly endured. He flinched away however when the other man leaned in as if to kiss him. "Trevor, don't" he said gently.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I got carried away I guess." He did that head rubbing thing again, and offered Kurt a soft smile. "Can you not tell Blaine?" about this whole thing I mean." He said beseechingly. "I don't want to cause trouble."

Kurt furrowed a brow, "Blaine is a little more understanding than you give him credit for." He said.

"Probably." Trevor muttered. "But just in case…"

"Okay, fine." Kurt said and offered a hand for Trevor to shake.

Kurt dialed Blaine as soon as he was in the car. "Hello there, handsome." His boyfriend's voice instantly relaxed him. "Hey." He said smiling.

"How did the production meeting go?" Blaine asked. "Got another hit on your hands?"

"I hope so." Kurt said. "Please tell me you're coming over tonight. Rachel spends more time out than she does at home lately and that apartment is starting to feel kind of spooky."

Blaine laughed, "Only if you're cooking."

A few days later Blaine was in his office, desperately trying to get things organized for the fall semester, when Tina popped her head in.

"Package came for you, Blaine." She said waving the thin envelope.

"Thanks T." he said distractedly. "Just sit it on my desk, would you?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "I swear I should get hazard pay for the week before school. " She grumbled, doing as he asked.

"Would you settled for a long lunch at that expensive deli you like, on me?" he asked, shooting Tina a puppy dog look.

She smiled at him. "It's a start." She said. "Are you coming, Nutty Professor?"

"Yeah, just let me finish up here."

"I'll get my purse." She said with a wink and disappeared down the hall. Blaine finished his thought with his lesson plans, then turned to the envelope sitting on the edge of his cluttered desk. "Do Not Bend" was written across the front in big, block letters. There was no return address anywhere. He ripped the top off and dumped the contents onto his blotter. There were two smaller envelopes inside. One was labeled "Step one: Read me." And another was labeled "Step 2: Look at me." Blaine's heart sped up as he opened the first envelope. The note was short.

_You don't know Kurt as well as you think you do. I would say more but, a picture is worth a thousand words after all. _

With shaking hands, he opened the second envelope, which contained a stack of pictures. There were all of Kurt and Trevor looking extremely cozy in a coffee shop, which didn't alarm Blaine nearly as much as the final one which looked a lot like two men going in for a kiss.

"Are you ready to—Blaine?" Tina said. The look on his face stopped whatever she had been about to say. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Blaine couldn't speak. He handed Tina the note and the pictures. "Oh, my God." She said, looking up at Blaine. "This can't be for real. Kurt wouldn't do this." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the first time, T" Blaine said miserably. "I'm starting to think it's me."

"Blaine." She said softly, "Don't—"

"I think I'm gonna go home." He said, standing so quickly he nearly knocked Tina down and heading out of his office.

"Blaine!" Tina called after him, but he merely continued out of the room and out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Blaine finally turned his phone off that night. Tina, Mike and certainly Kurt had tried calling him several times, but he ignored it. he had left the photographs in his office but that didn't matter. The images had burned themselves into his memory. It couldn't be true, he thought. They had to have been altered or taken at strange angles, because there was no way that Kurt would have kissed Trevor. He hated the man. But, why was he even with him to begin with, a nasty voice in his head whispered. There was nothing for it. He would have to confront Kurt about this.

By the next morning, Kurt was worried sick. He and Blaine had planned to see a movie that night but Blaine hadn't showed and he hadn't heard from him. His concern had driven him to go to Blaine's place. He knocked on the door for a long time before he finally answered.

"Blaine, thank God." He said and leaned in to kiss him but the shorter man flinched away. "Sweetie what's wrong?" he said, his expressive face drawing into a confused scowl.

Blaine turned away and walked father into the apartment without a word. Kurt followed, getting more apprehensive by the minute. Finally he turned to face Kurt.

"Trevor sent me a package yesterday." He said. There was no emotion in his voice at all as he handed Kurt the envelope he had made Tina bring from the office.

Kurt crossed to sit on the couch as he looked at the contents. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, angrier than Blaine had ever seen him. "That…" he began but he failed to come up with an insult bad enough before Blaine blurted "Is this what it looks like?" he said. The pain and anxiety clear in his eyes.

"Is this what..of course it isn't what it looks like!" Kurt said his voice strained. "How could you even think that?"

"The pictures—"Blaine began, but Kurt cut him off.

'No." he said. "Trevor is a manipulative, sadistic, son of a bitch and I cannot believe that you would think that I would have anything to do with him." he was almost shouting by the end of his sentence. He had to take a deep breath before he continued. "He was way too touchy the other day, I should have known."

"Kurt." Blaine said his voice soft and tear-laden, "If it's not what it looks like then why did you even meet him? Why were you even there?"

"You really do believe it don't you?" Kurt said. "You think I kissed Trevor." Kurt stood and whirled around to face him.

"Why is that Blaine?" he hissed. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Blaine said

"You see I hear the 'but' in there and I find myself having some trust issues of my own."

"Don't do that, Kurt." Blaine begged, reaching for him. Kurt pulled savagely away.

"No." he said. "You know what, I'm out of here." He said and was out of the apartment before Blaine had the chance to say another word.

Rachel blinked slowly as Kurt finished his story. "Can you believe him?" he asked.

"You're not really mad at him." she said. For someone who mostly thought about herself, Rachel had a killer insight.

"No." He moaned, dropping into the arm chair and covering his face with his hands. "Well, I am." He amended. "Just not as mad as I am at myself and, Trevor, and this whole stupid situation."

"Why don't you go tell him that?" she asked.

"Because I tried that last night and he wouldn't answer the phone and I was too stubborn to go over there after my spectacular storm out." He said. "Where were you last night anyway? I could have used a cake pig out and you were nowhere to be found."

"Don't change the subject." Rachel said firmly "When are you going to try to talk to Blaine?"

"Honestly?" he said "I don't know." He leaned back in the chair. "I mean he believed it so easily."

"Well, it's up to you but I think you should try to work it out." She said walking over and patting his knee. "Blaine is great and I would hate to see you walk away when you could have forever."

"I'll have to think about it." he said, leaning in to press his forehead against Rachel's "For now though let's watch A Chorus Line until we feel it in our souls." He said with a grin.

Blaine spent the remainder of that week living on auto pilot. His students even noticed the difference.

"Professor Anderson?" came the timid call from his office doorway. He looked up to see a girl from his music theory class standing nervously, her right hand clenched around the strap of her messenger bag.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um." She stammered. "I know it's not really any of my business but…are you okay?"

Blaine blinked. He thought he had done pretty well putting up a front, but if he was drawing concern from Olivia then maybe he needed to try harder.

The young girl took his silence as an opportunity to explain farther. "It's just this is my first college class and I always heard that professors were distant and cold and never remembered your name and then I took this class and you were so nice and you care so much about us and music and you kind of remind me of my big brother but the past week you've seems so…sad." She took a deep breath to compensate for the lack of them during that speech and flipped her long blond hair out of her eyes.

Blaine flashed Olivia the first genuine smile he had formed in nearly a week. "I appreciate your concern Olivia, but I'll be fine, thank you." He said.

She stared at him for several seconds before taking several quick steps to round his desk and wrap her arms around his neck in a quick hug. "I'm sorry." She said, stepping back. "That was inappropriate. I'm gonna go now." She turned to leave his office.

"Olivia." He said, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder "Thank you." She flashed a quick smile and dashed out of the office.

A few minutes later his phone rang. "Hello, Coop." he said shifting his phone to sit between his cheek and shoulder.

"Hey, little bro." he said. "How you holding up?"

"I've been better." He said. "I messed up Coop. I should have never believed…"

"Don't do that to yourself, Blaine." He said. "Look, Andy, Bonnie and I want you to come stay this weekend."

"I couldn't do that." Blaine said, "I don't want to impose."

"You're my little brother, it won't be an imposition. Besides, Bonnie misses you." Cooper replied.

"Okay." Blaine said after a minute.

"Great!" Cooper said, almost triumphantly. "I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah." Blaine said smiling at his brother's enthusiasm. "See you soon."

Blaine arrived at Cooper's house that night to great fan fair. Andrea had made Blaine's favorite meal, Shepherd's pie and homemade bread, and Bonnie kept up a steady stream of chatter throughout dinner.

"…so I told her that you hafta be born in a castle to be a for real princess and she got mad at me and told me that I couldn't come to her princess party and so I had to stay home that weekend." She was saying around a mouth full of pie.

"Bonnie, chew and swallow before you speak." Andrea said calmly. "You know better than that."

The little girl made a production of swallowing her mouthful "Sorry, Mommy." She said "I just have a lot to catch Uncle Blaine up on."

Cooper laughed. "I don't think Uncle Blaine can handle the exciting gossip of Play and Learn Preschool all at once anyway." He said. "Save some stories for dessert at least."

That night Blaine, was preparing for bed in the guest room when Bonnie wandered in.

"Uncle Blaine, Mommy told me not to do something, but it's about you so I thought that if I got your, 'mission that it would be okay." She said in a business-like manner.

"Okay." Blaine said, slightly confused.

"Can I ask you about your angel?" she said "Because he is not with you and you look so sad."

"Am I really that transparent?"

Bonnie blinked. "I know what transparent means." She said proudly. "It means see through."

"You're right it does." Blaine said, pulling the little girl into her lap "Everyone seems to be able to see through to my sadness."

"Oh…you sad because your angel isn't here?" she asked.

"Sort of." He said, "My ange—I mean, Kurt and I got into a fight because someone told me something bad about him and I believed it and it made him sad."

"Well then you have to tell him that you know the bad person was fibbing and that you love him forever." She said simply. "Kurt is and angel so he will understand."

"I'm not so sure, Bonnie Blue." He said, giving her a quick, tight hug.

"I am." She said with absolute confidence. "Kurt is like my friend Tammy." She turned to face Blaine "She was mad at me because I didn't believe she was a princess, but when I told her that just because she wasn't a castle princess she could still be a princess and she was so happy that we had our own princess party after school yesterday and we even had scones."

She slid off his lap and patted his knee gently. "So you see, all you got to do is tell Kurt that you know he isn't bad and he will forgive you." She rocked up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Uncle Blaine." She said and skipped out of the room, humming.

Blaine lay awake most of that night, by the time the sun started to rise, he had made a decision. He was gone when the rest of the family woke up that morning.

Bonnie gasped in delight at the news of his absence. "He's gone to get his angel back!" she said, clapping her hands. A note they found on the kitchen table confirmed Bonnie's theory.

_I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night but I need him to forgive me, Coop. Even if he won't take me back I need him to forgive me. I'll call you._

_Love, Blaine._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Okay this is the last chapter! I have an epilogue on the way that will set up the sequel that I'm planning in which we find out what has been happening with Rachel, but apart from that, this is it. Thanks for sticking with me this long. I hope you guys like the way this turns out. Song in this chapter is Not Alone by Darren Criss. **

Blaine was halfway back to New York, a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, when his phone rang.

"I'm fine, Coop." he said by way of a greeting.

"Are you sure about this, Blainey?" he said.

"Coop, I need to fix this." He said earnestly. "I can't live with the 'what if' on this one…I love him."

"I know." Cooper said his voice sounded strained and if Blaine didn't know any better he'd say his brother was crying. "Be careful, bro."

About twenty minutes later he pulled up to Kurt's apartment building and made his way to the other man's door, feeling as though he might be sick as doubts crept in. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door with a lot more confidence than he felt.

It was Rachel who answered the door. "He's not here." She said when she saw it was Blaine.

"Where is he?" he asked, his shoulders sagging slightly.

Rachel bit her lip and looked away. "Rachel, come on." He begged.

"Okay, but only because he is miserable and I can't take it anymore." She said in a rush. "He didn't say, but I think he went to Tiffany's. We went there our first time in New York and he goes sometimes when he needs to clear his head."

"Thank you." He said simply, and turned to leave.

"Blaine?" Rachel shouted after him. When he turned around she smiled at him. "Good luck." She said.

Blaine grinned back and turned away again, this time nearly running down the hallway. He drove slowly down 5th avenue, until he, remarkably, found a parking space less than a block from Tiffany's. He ran to stand in front of the store front, looking about until he spotted a head of chestnut hair a few feet away. "Kurt!" he shouted, causing the man to start and look in his direction. His expression tightened when he spotted Blaine.

"What do you want, Blaine." Kurt asked as soon as the two were close enough to speak.

"I want to explain." He said. Kurt made to say something but Blaine stopped him. "Please, Kurt just five minutes. Five minutes, and I'll leave you alone."

Kurt seemed to be truly consider Blaine's request for a long time, while the other man held his breath, feeling as though everything hung on Kurt's answer.

"Five minutes." Kurt said, taking Blaine by the arm and guiding him through the crowded street and into the famed jeweler's, stopping just inside the door. "Go ahead." He said, an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Okay." Blaine said, trying frantically to gather his thoughts. For all his urgency he had not planned what he would say if he actually got Kurt to listen to him.

"My whole life I haven't been good enough for people. My dad, my teachers, boyfriends…" He began, running a hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't know what my abilities are, because I do, but enough people tell you that you're a failure you start to believe it. The bad stuff is always easier to believe." He had to take a deep breath in order to continue. "So when I got that letter from Trevor, what I know about you, about us, it got…drown out by that voice in my head that tells me I don't deserve you."

"Blaine—" Kurt began.

"No, wait let me finish." Blaine interjected. "It got drown out for a minute. Kurt, as soon as you walked out that door, I realized I had been an idiot. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone and whatever made me forget that, it's gone now. I love you, Kurt." He said tears springing to his eyes.

Kurt was silent for almost a minute. "I don't know Blaine." He said finally. "I just don't know."

"You don't have to." Blaine said quickly, "At least not right now. Take some time, and think about it." he said reaching out to touch Kurt who flinched away. "Look," he said, as his heart broke. "There's this thing the college is doing for me Friday night, My article got published, and they're having this party and they're going to read my article and they want me to sing. I'd love it if you were there." He said.

"I'll think about it." Kurt said softly

"Excuse me." Came a voice, "You can't just stand here. If you aren't going to browse or make a purchase I am going to have to ask you to leave."

The pair turned to find a Tiffany's employee scowling at them. "We were just leaving." Kurt declared and left before Blaine or the clerk could say another word.

"It's been three days, Mike. He's not going to call." Blaine said to his former roommate Wednesday night.

"You don't know that." Mike countered. "What you said to him, that was some heavy stuff. You've got to give him time."

Blaine's only response was to bury his face in his hands. Mike shifted to pat his friend on the back, "I think Kurt has his own darkness he needs to get out of too." He said. "He'll come around. He might even come to the party."

"Maybe. I hope so. I don't think I can sing in front of everyone without him there." He admitted. "Not this song."

"Have you finished it yet?" Mike asked.

"Not quite. It's almost perfect." Said Blaine. I played it for Sebastian the other day and he made some suggestions.

"He and Dave are in town for the party already?"

"No, they're not leaving until tomorrow. It was over Skype. Do you want to hear?" He asked looking at Mike.

"Of course."

Blaine stood and walked over to the small, upright piano in Mike and Tina's living room and began to play.

Kurt and Rachel sat in silence in their living room. Rachel flipped through a magazine while Kurt pretended to read a book.

"You need go to that party tomorrow night." She said without looking up.

"Rachel, we've talked about this." He said with a tone of one who had said the same thing over and over. "Can't forgive him just like that." He said sapping is fingers.

"Did I say anything about forgiving him?" she said. "How is he supposed to earn your trust again if you won't talk to him?" she asked. Glaring at him from over the top of her copy Vogue.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" he hissed, glaring back but then he sighed. "Fine. If you'll shut up I will go to the stupid party, but you're coming with me."

Rachel beamed "I already have a dress picked out."

Blaine clutched what had to be his third glass of champagne. His eyes had been glued to the door since he arrived but Kurt had yet to show.

"Professor Anderson?" he turned to face Olivia Evans who was smiling fondly at him, a tall, good looking blonde guy standing at her side.

"This is my brother, Sam." She said proudly, "Sam this is Professor Blaine Anderson, my Music Theory teacher."

"It's good to meet you." Sam said, shaking Blaine's hand enthusiastically "Olivia talks about you all the time."

"Sam!" The girl protested, elbowing her brother in the side. It was then that Tina interrupted them.

"Blaine they want you on stage." She said softly.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right there." Then to the pair beside him "That's my cue I guess. It was good meeting you Sam." With that he made his way to the front of the room, casting a last, sad look at the entrance to the ballroom.

"We are so late." Rachel said tensely as they sat in the cab. They had left from dinner and some sort of accident had put traffic at a standstill.

"We're not that late." Kurt said, though he was straining to see the front of the line of traffic. "I think we're moving."

Finally, a good forty-five minutes past when they intended to be there, Rachel and Kurt walked into the ballroom to find all eyes on Blaine. Everyone was clapping and smiling.

"Oh, no we missed it!" Rachel moaned.

"Missed what?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine had turned his attention to the baby grand that was being wheeled on stage. "Maybe nothing." Rachel replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, annoyed now.

"Just watch." Rachel said, gesturing to the stage as Blaine began to speak.

"Okay, um, I wrote a song for someone a long time ago, I showed him my soul and he pretty much laughed in my face and I was afraid to show it to anyone else for a long time. But then I met someone else." He paused here to look out at the crowd, his eyes roaming the expectant faces desperately until they locked with Kurt's. his breath caught in his throat and it was another beat before he could continue. "He was scared like me, but we had almost started to heal each other but then I messed up." He had yet to take his eyes off the other man's as he spoke. "I lost him and I'm not sure I'll ever get him back." He shifted to place his hands on the keys "Nevertheless, this is for him." he said and began to play.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt couldn't breathe. After looking down to start the song, Blaine's eyes had found his again and had yet to stray. The raw emotion in his voice reminded him of the night they had first said "I love you" to each other. He was so wrapped up that he started when Rachel laid a hand on his arm.

"Rachel…" he whispered softly.

"I told you we didn't want to be late." She whispered back, giving his arm a squeeze.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble _

_Tryin to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_That baby I'm not alone_

By this time, tears were rolling down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine went into a falsetto as he sang the last notes of the song. Unable to bare being in the crowded room, Kurt turned to run.

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine call but the other man didn't catch up with him until he was outside. "Kurt!" he called again "Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" he began, but was cut off when Kurt stepped close and caught his lips in a hard kiss. Blaine could taste Kurt's tears.

"That was the most perfect song." He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It was true." Blaine said, his throat tight. "Every word."

"I'm sorry." Kurt murmured, his voice muffled because he had yet to lift his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"I am too, I should have believed you."

"Don't." Kurt said. "That doesn't matter now."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied without hesitation and kissed him again.

"Mmm," Blaine said "Want to go back to my place?" he asked, half his mouth curling into a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt replied.

As soon as they walked through the front door, their mouths met. "God, I missed you." Blaine said against Kurt's lips. Kurt could only moan as Blaine thrust his tongue into his mouth. Finally tore himself away long enough to gasp. "Bedroom. Now."

Blaine laughed. "As you wish." He said and in a move that caused Kurt to yelp, scooped him up and carried him down the hall. When they reached Blaine's bedroom they made quick work of each other's clothes. Blaine gestured for Kurt to proceed him onto the bed, crawling up after him.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he ran a finger down Kurt's pale chest.

"Your eyes." He said, pressing his lips to the corner of each.

"Your nose. Your lips. Your chin." He proceeded to kiss each feature as he mentioned it. eventually he fell silent, but continued to explore Kurt's body with his mouth.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged.

Blaine flicked his eyes to the other man's face. He looked completely wrecked. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and a flush had taken over his porcelain skin.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" he asked, running an open hand down Kurt's flat stomach until it wrapped around his completely hard cock. He pumped his fist once, eliciting a moan from the other man. "Jesus, Blaine." He ground out.

Blaine chucked and lowered himself until his lips closed over the tip. Without removing his hand from the base, he took as much of Kurt into his mouth as he could, then pulled back, dragging his tongue along the bottom as he went. Kurt's hips jerked upward instinctively when Blaine swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock and he moaned loudly. "I'm so close." He said.

"Not yet, baby." Blaine said, licking the pre-cum off and taking him in his mouth again.

"Blaine." The single word was something between a plea and a demand. Blaine mearly hummed and pulled off Kurt with a faint pop. He sat up and fumbled around in the draw for the bottle of lube. When he found it he warmed a measure of the thick gel up in his hands and readied Kurt.

As soon as a thick layer of lube coated the other man, he went up on his knees and guided Kurt in, lowering himself slowly until the other man was buried to the hilt.

Kurt growled and rolled on top of him and immediately began to move. Blaine moaned as a particularly hard thrust put Kurt's tip in contact with his prostate. The sound seemed to encourage Kurt because he increased his pace and wrapped his hand around Blaine at the same time. They settled into a rhythm quickly. Thanks to Blaine's earlier attentions, it wasn't long before Kurt came with a shout and Blaine was seconds behind him.

They lay there for a long time, catching their breath and returning to reality until the mess between them began to get uncomfortable. Without speaking they got up and shared a shower which took longer than normal as they kept stopping to kiss and touch. They finally emerged from the bathroom and got back in bed, both on their backs.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." He said, turning over to face Blaine.

"Okay" Blaine said, turning over as well.

"I love you, and I want to be with you but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Blaine said, reaching up to run his hand down Kurt's cheek.

"That when something goes wrong with us. If we have doubts or concerns that we always talk to each other right away. That we always try to work it out." He said.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine said smiling widely. "I promise."

"Good." Kurt replied, "Me too." He moved until he was curled against Blaine's side, his head fitting perfectly in the dip beneath his shoulder and in a few seconds, they were both asleep.

Blaine rose late that morning to find Kurt gone. He rubbed his eyes and looked about in confusion. He climbed out of bed and called Kurt's name.

"In here." Kurt called from the kitchen.

Blaine was halfway down the hall before the smells of coffee and bacon hit his nostrils.

"That smells incredible." He said as he entered the kitchen, hugging Kurt from behind.

"When I woke up and you were gone I thought last night was a dream." He said softly.

"Lucky for both of us it was very real." Kurt replied turning in Blaine's arms and kissing his cheek. "Now get to the table." He said, giving him a gentle shove.

Blaine reluctantly went and sat down, pouring Kurt and himself a glass of orange juice. He looked over to find Kurt standing right beside him.

"Blaine, I have a question." He said sounding a bit nervous.

"I have an answer." Blaine said

Kurt let out a burst of nervous laughter and dropped to one knee.

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine launched himself at Kurt, knocking over both him and the chair in the process.

"Yes!" he shouted "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" he rained kisses on Kurt's face and neck, finally connecting with his lips. They kissed on the kitchen floor for a long time before Blaine hauled the him up and lead him into the bedroom. Their breakfast grew cold as they made love, whispering words of forever in each other's ears.


	15. Epilogue

**This is it guys. The end of Payphone. Look for the sequel coming soon! Thank you so much for all your support! **

Epilogue

"Carol, I promise Blaine and I have it all under control. All you have to do is show up." Blaine heard his fiancé say from the kitchen. Blaine stared at the magazines and notes spread over the coffee table. Kurt was the most detail oriented person he had ever met and it showed in the wedding planning.

The man himself came back into the room, phone in hand. "Dad and Carol are going to be here tomorrow." He said with a grin. Since Blaine had yet to meet Kurt's parents face to face they were coming a week in advance.

"Your stepmom still trying to help with the wedding?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"It's good that she wants to help." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and tugged until he was sitting on the couch next to him.

"I know." He said with a sigh "I'm just so stressed out that everything is irritating." Kurt curled up into Blaine's side and closed his eyes. "I need a break." He mumbled

"Well," Blaine said, reaching for the remote, "I happen to know that there is a Project Runway marathon on today and I am an excellent pillow."

Kurt laughed "You really do." He said, snuggling closer.

"Carol! Dad! We're over here!" Kurt shouted across the crowded airport terminal. The crowd parted for the couple as Carol half ran toward Kurt and Blaine, Burt trailing in her wake at a much more sedate pace, dragging the bags behind him.

When she reached Kurt and Blaine she gathered them, one in each arm, for a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, honey." She said, laying a hand on Kurt's cheek. "And good to finally meet you, Blaine."

"It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said as he was squeezed again, this time with both arms.

"Please, call me Carol." She said quickly. "You're family now. Besides, I'm not near old enough for that Mrs. stuff."

While Blaine and Carol had their exchanged Kurt had gone over to greet his father. "Let me help you with that, Dad." He said, reaching for one of the bags.

"I got this." Burt said. "You'd better go rescue your boy before Carol hugs him to death."

Kurt went over and diverted Carol's attention long enough for Blaine to slip away from her outpouring of affection and walk over to Burt.

"Hey, kid." Burt said, releasing the wheeled suitcase to shake Blaine's hand. "Sorry about my wife, she's really excited about all this."

Blaine laughed. "She's fine. My mom and sister-in-law are the same way."

"Not your old man though?" Burt asked gently. Clearly Kurt had told is father at least some of Blaine's family drama.

"Not so much." Blaine said quietly.

"I wouldn't put too much energy into worrying about it, sport." Burt said, clapping him on the back. "In the end you are his son and he loves you. He'll come around."

"I hope so." Blaine said. He wasn't nearly as confident in his father's eventual acceptance as Burt.

From the airport, they drove Burt and Carol to their hotel, leaving them to settle in. Despite his initial reluctance to turn the reigns over to anyone else, Kurt allowed Carol to help with the final stages of planning, and before any of them knew it, the day of the wedding dawned, with the desired clear skies and sunshine.

"Rachel, will you please check on Blaine and Cooper for me." Kurt said. "I want to make sure they are ready before Finn cues the music."

"Of course." Rachel said, beaming at him.

"And for God's sake make sure Finn's tie is on straight!" he shouted after her as she took off. Kurt had been shocked at how civilly Rachel and Finn had behaved since his stepbrother had arrived from LA a few hours before the rehearsal dinner. In fact the whole thing, family blending and all had gone off without a hitch so far. There had been a huge drama with the flowers and again with a table linen shortage, but it could have been a lot worse. Kurt turned to the mirror and straightened his bow tie unnecessarily.

"Kurt wants to know if you guys are ready." Rachel said, walking into the dressing room without knocking.

"Um, how do we look?" Blaine asked, gesturing first to himself, then to Cooper, who stood next to him.

"Like Kurt and Andrea are lucky no one else snapped you two up first." She said with a smile, walking over and brushing something off Cooper's suit jacket.

"I'm going to tell Finn to start the band up." She said. "Remember, you guys are up on the fifth count of eight."

Noah Puckerman followed the other guests into the reception hall, his eyes searching the crowd for a certain petite brunette.

"Puck!" Kurt called, rushing over.

"Hey, man. Congratulations" He said, wrapping the newlywed in a quick, rough hug.

"I'm glad you made it." Kurt said. "Rachel didn't tell me you were in town until we started making out the guest list. How did you two run into each other?"

"Uh, it's a long story, bro." he said. "Have you seen her at all?"

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yeah she's over there talking to Santana. Don't go over there unless you're prepared to see thirty pictures of Brit and the baby though. I'm a little surprised she came with a newborn at home."

Puck laughed squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "No one wanted to miss you finally tying the knot." His eyes were focused behind Kurt where Rachel stood, nodding and smiling over something on Santana's phone.

"I'll catch up to you later, bro. I want to meet that guy of yours." He said and took off in Rachel's direction.

Kurt watched as he walked over and gave his friend a hug that lifted her off her feet and caught Santana's suspicious look as Puck lead Rachel to the dance floor.

"Excuse me." Blaine said behind him. Kurt turned to find his husband, tie loosened and his eyes sparkling. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Kurt grinned. "Okay, but don't tell my husband." He said.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt onto the dance floor and pressed him close. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. "I think something is up with Rachel and Puck." He said, looking over at the pair, who were dancing just as close as he and Blaine were.

"The guy with the Mohawk?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. We went to high school with him." Kurt said. "He used to be kind of wild but he has settled down a lot since then."

"Well don't worry then." Blaine said. "Maybe they'll end up as happy as we are."

"Not possible." Kurt said lifting his head to look deeply into his husband's eyes. "We've set the bar too high." He said then kissed him, earning a catcall from Santana, who had dragged Cooper onto the dance floor. "Get it Hummel!" she shouted.

Kurt turned pink and pressed one more quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "When can we leave, again?" he asked.

Blaine laughed and started to back away slowly "Now works for me." He said.


End file.
